Pressure
by iska-omori
Summary: Jesse is pressured into doing absurd things by a group of girls just so she can be thier friend. Little does she know that meeting Kendall during a 'test' from the posse will change her highschool experience forever. KendallxOC M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character. Sexual Situation (s).

This first part is going to be very long and the other parts not so much. This is because I am uploading everything I have already written first into one large chapter. So the chapters following this will be around 1000 words.

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled her backpack up on her shoulder and slammed her locker closed. Ashley Astor stood with her posse of Heather and Ginger behind her. Ashley wore a smug look with squinted eyes behind her thick plastic rimmed glasses. "Hi, Jesse," she said with a sickeningly sweet tone.<p>

"Hey, Ashley," Jesse muttered nervously readjusting her backpack.

"Heather, Ginger and I decided what your final task will be," Ashley said, a grin curling up the edges of her mouth.

Jesse rolled her eyes sighing. For three weeks she's been doing completely outrageous stuff just so she could be accepted into Ashley's group of friends. At first it was just stupid stuff like tripping someone in the hall or book checking someone. Then things got progressively worse. The most recent 'task' as Ashley likes to call them, involved asking out this boy named Dennis and then standing him up at the theater. "What's the final task?" Jesse asked sort of afraid of what these girls could come up with.

Ashley leaned in and whispered in Jesse's ear, "You have to lose your virginity."

Jesse's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat, "But, I-"

"If you want to be our friend, you have to do this. We all did, but don't tell anybody," Ginger giggled popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

Heather stood silently nodding in agreement with Ginger.

"Oh, and don't try to fake it either. We'll need to know who you do it with just so we know you'll actually go through with it," Ashley said.

Ginger popped her gum, "Yeah, and it can't be anyone you know. That way you don't have them fake it with you."

Heather spoke up, "I think we should choose the guy."

Jesse felt sick to her stomach, "I promise I won't fake, please just let me choose the guy."

"Nah, I've got the perfect guy in mind," Ginger said looking down the hall.

Heather looked in Ginger's direction and giggled.

Ginger whispered in Ashley's ear and Ashley looked down the hall as well. "Alright, Jesse. You have to get Kendall Schmidt to have sex with you."

"Who?" Jesse asked sheepishly looking down the hall looking for some curly haired nerd or something horrible.

"Locker 321," Heather said pointing to the lockers down the hall by the Physics room.

Ashley stuck her tongue in her cheek, "Go on, ask. Do what ever you have to do to get him."

Jesse turned away from the girls and sighed heavily. Twenty two steps. It took Jesse twenty two steps to reach locker 321, she counted them silently in her head while dreading the words that were about to come out of her mouth.

Kendall was loading his backpack with books when Jesse tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I help you?" he asked closing the locker and spinning the combination lock.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Jesse started.

"Okay?" Kendall said in a low voice.

"I need you to take my virginity."

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked pissed, "Listen. The rumors aren't true. I don't sleep around. Now would you kindly fuck off?"

Jesse mentally cursed herself. "Please!" she cried catching Kendall's sleeve as he turned away.

"What?"

"Please, I have to do this. It's a bet and I can't loose. I'll do what ever it takes."

Kendall's pissed face went to fury, "I don't care about your bet. Find someone else."

"That's the thing. It has to be you, now please, I'll do anything. Anything!" Jesse begged.

"I'm failing English right now."

Jesse screwed up her face, "Okay?"

"Do my English homework for a month and I'll do this."

"Deal!" Jesse exclaimed taking Kendall's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"You have to figure out all the details. Call me when you need me," Kendall said pulling a sharpie out of his pocket and scrolling his number on her palm. With that Kendall was gone on his way to his next class.

* * *

><p>Jesse turned and headed to her English class. Just outside the room Heather stopped her by shoving her back by the shoulder. Heather was a senior so her English class was right next to Jesse's. "Made any progress?" Heather asked.<p>

"I got his number and he agreed to it."

Heather tossed her hair, "What did you tell him?"

Jesse sighed, "I have to do his English homework for a month because he's failing."

Without another word Heather turned and went into her classroom.

* * *

><p>"Jesse!" Mrs. Chrishund called from the mudroom by the kitchen.<p>

"What?" Jesse yelled from her computer in the small basement room she called a bedroom.

"Your Dad and I are driving up to Minnesota for two days to finish up on the house papers! Can you handle watching Josh for the weekend?"

Jesse pondered the thought of being stuck home alone with her five year old brother for two days. First off he was annoying as hell. Second, she would probably kill him in the first two hours. Finally, if Josh went to grandma's house then she would have the chance to have Kendall over. "No! I'm buried in school work! I wouldn't be able to keep up with him!"

Mrs. Chrishund sighed, "Alright! I'll send him to Grandma's!"

"Score," Jesse cheered quietly spinning around in her chair.

Jesse stood on the front porch waving to her parents pulling out of the driveway with Josh sticking his tongue out in the back seat. Finally she was all alone and now she could call Kendall. Jesse went to the kitchen phone but hesitated as her hand rested on the receiver. Did she want to do it now? Was she ready? Maybe tomorrow or Saturday would be good. A few days mental preparation could be key to her not flipping out. Jesse let go of the phone and turned to the fridge to get a snack.

Jesse opened her internet browser and typed in, First Time Sex. A bunch of porn sites popped up between people recounting the first time they had sex. Words like euphoric and pleasure and orgasm popped out at Jesse. She closed the search page in fear of what she may learn. Besides, she really didn't want to read or watch any porn at the moment.

Jesse picked up the phone at midnight to call Kendall and tell him everything was called off. She had worked herself up into a tight bundle of nerves and now she was deciding that there was no way that she could go through with the task. Jesse would do her best to convince Kendall to lie for her even if it meant her having to do his homework for eternity.

The phone rang once, twice, three times and a sleepy voice picked up on the other line, "James, I said stop calling me this late."

"Kendall, it's Jesse."

"Who?"

Jesse leaned on the cold counter twirling her hair nervously, "The girl who you made a deal with."

"Right, right. Shit, tell me you don't need me now."

"No, no. I need to ask you something."

Kendall rolled over on his bed and held his cell phone up to his ear lazily, "Yes, I'll wear protection."

"Not that. But that is good to know. What I have to ask is for you to lie for me."

"Lie about what?"

"Us, doing it," Jesse mumbled.

"What, do you want me to lie and say we didn't, because that's no problem."

Jesse sighed, "No, not that. I need you to lie and say we did."

Kendall laughed airily, "You're scared?"

"Listen, I can't do it. I need you to fake it for me, please. I'll still do your English homework, hell I'll do it for the year. Just lie, please."

"Alright, alright. Can I go back to bed?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Thank you."

Kendall hung up his cell phone and tossed it on his nightstand. He lay awake for another few minutes wondering just what sort of deal had Jesse gotten into that involved her virginity. He debated calling her back but realized that it might be sort of nosy. Kendall decided to mind his business and keep his end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>Jesse closed her locker and Ashley stood alone beside her against the lockers. "Hey, so, when are you going to do it?" she asked.<p>

"We already did," Jesse lied casually.

"You're such a liar. You didn't leave your house last night and nobody came or went."

Jesse screwed her face up, "Ashley, I had sex with Kendall last night. Why don't you believe me?"

"I paid the nerd across the street from you to watch your house and report back to me if anyone came or went. Now, for lying to me, I'm going to raise the stakes."

Jesse's jaw went slack.

Ashley tapped her chin, "Hmm, what should I do?"

"Please, I'll just do it tonight, I promise!" Jesse pleaded.

"Oh! I know, I'll just make a deadline for you. Noon, today. Get the deed done or it's no go on the group."

"Ashley! It's a school day! I'm in school until 3:00pm!"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't care. Get it done or no go."

"How am I? How can we just? How!" Jesse shouted.

"I dunno," Ashley said walking away to meet Ginger by the Media Tech room.

Jesse ducked into the girls' bathroom and pulled out her cell phone that she was only supposed to use for emergencies. Well, she felt that this was quiet the emergency. She dialed in Kendall's number but he didn't answer her. Jesse cursed her life and started to send him a text, she didn't know if he'd get it or not but it was worth a try. Mid text her phone lit up and a little envelope icon blinked on the screen.

From: 334-8888

Don't call me in class

To: 334-8888

It's important. Meet me on the 3rd floor bathrooms.

Jesse went into the handicap stall and sat down on the seat lid. The late bell rang. "There goes my perfect attendance," Jesse thought leaning her head back on the tiled wall. Her phone buzzed, another message.

From: 334-8888

Here.

Jesse picked up her bag and exited the girls' bathroom to find Kendall, arms crossed leaning against the open door.

"What is so important that I had to leave Music Tech?" he asked dully.

"You're in Music Tech?" Jesse asked knowing that was Ginger's current class.

Kendall rolled his eyes and looked down at her, "Did you call me to ask me about my schedule?"

"No, no. The person I, uh, made a deal with, has changed the rules. I have to have to do 'it' by noon today."

"So? We spread the word before noon. Problem solved," Kendall shrugged.

"That's the thing. She has spies all over the school. I think we've actually got to do this."

Kendall pushed himself off the wall and pulled Jesse by her wrist to the stairs, "Don't talk."

"Where are we going?"

"What did I just say?"

Jesse followed Kendall in silence down to the first floor and across to the language hallway. From there they went down a rarely used spiral staircase to the back entrance of the gym by the wrestling rooms. The back entrance to the gym wound around and down some steps to the back entrance of the girl's locker rooms. The door was locked. Kendall pulled out a Swiss Army knife and picked the lock with no less than three tries.

"You know you aren't supposed to have that, right?" Jesse asked.

Kendall glanced back at her scowling.

Jesse shrugged and followed Kendall to the showers and into a stall.

"Come on, we're doing it now," Kendall said pulling his Aerosmith t-shirt over his head and disposing of it in the corner.

Jesse ogled his body shamelessly. His skin was pulled tight over toned muscle in all the right places. Small freckles were dusted over his collarbone and part of his upper Pecs. His broad shoulders lead down his arms that were perfectly shaped and each muscle showed just enough to be aesthetically pleasing. "I-I can't," Jesse stammered.

"I have a condom," Kendall said pulling a small package out of his back pocket.

"You do know that keeping those in a pocket or wallet cause them to be weaker and break during sex!"

Kendall growled deep in his throat, "It's fine, Miss Paranoid."

Jesse pulled her hoodie over her head and dropped it in the corner by his Aerosmith shirt. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her jeans down.

Kendall was slightly surprised with how good her body looked. She was far slimmer than he had predicted. She looked better in her underwear than she did in a huge hoodie and jeans.

Jesse stood looking at him. Her body shook visibly from her nerves getting the best of her.

Kendall put his hand on the wall beside her head, "I promise I'll be gentle, okay?"

Jesse nodded silently avoiding his eyes and concentrating on the faucet handle behind him.

Kendall's features softened, "You don't have to do this."

"I do," Jesse whimpered.

Pushing his forehead to Jesse's, Kendall said, "Who says? I'm not going to force you. So who's going to force you?"

"No one! I just lost a bet, please, just do this," Jesse pleaded.

"I can still fake it for you," Kendall muttered.

Jesse was shaking harder than ever, "No! Ashley will know!"

"Ashley? Ashley Astor?"

"No!" Jesse said covering her mouth.

Kendall was about to speak when the front doors of the locker rooms clattered open. He covered Jesse's mouth and pushed her into the corner of the stall. Jesse's eyes darted back and fourth in Kendall's looking for some sort of answer. Kendall looked worried.

Girls voices echoed through out the locker room, lockers open and closed, and bags could be heard dropping on the ground. Jesse started to sweat.

"Why are they here so early?" Kendall breathed.

"Swimming. We're on our swimming unit," Jesse whispered.

"They'll be using the showers then!" Kendall hissed.

The only thing keeping Jesse and Kendall from being found out was a thin cream colored curtain.

"Is someone in there?" a girl's voice said from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, sorry," Jesse said.

"Are you almost finished?" the girl asked.

"Just got in here," Jesse announced reaching around Kendall and turning the water on to give the effect that she was actually using the shower.

Cold water streamed over Kendall's back and he stiffened up biting his lip to keep quiet. Little flecks of water splattered on Jesse's face from his shoulders. In a second Kendall was soaked to the bone and Jesse remained dry.

"Thanks," Kendall whispered angrily turning to the left to let the water hit Jesse.

Jesse screamed when the cold water came in contact with her skin. Kendall clapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

Two girls rushed over to the stall, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kendall answered automatically.

"Come again?" Ms. Williams, the gym teacher, asked approaching the stall.

"I said I'm fine," Jesse said.

There was a momentary silence. Ms Williams saw the sleeve of Jesse's sweat shirt on the floor and a set of feet that were to big to be a girl's and then she spoke, "I want to talk to you when you get out. I'll be waiting on the bench for you."

Jesse felt her heartbeat quicken. There was no way out of this. Ms. Williams had her completely cornered. Jesse wasn't even in this gym class. She'd have to wear her wet clothes out of the stall. Kendall would be seen. Jesse was sure this was the end of her life and she was only three weeks into school.

"I'll take the blame for everything. Just go out there," Kendall whispered.

Jesse pulled on her soaked pants and hoodie.

"Jesse? You aren't in this class period," Ms. Williams said. "Matter of fact why are you even down here? And why were you showering with your clothes on?"

Jesse froze up in fear. She didn't know what to say or how she could lie her way out of the situation. "I, I, we, we were just," Jesse stumbled on her words as her gym teacher took a step forward and opened the curtain to reveal Kendall shirtless.

"I think you forgot something," Ms. William said.

Jesse's stomach twisted up and her hands got all sweaty, "We were having sex! I'm sorry!"

Kendall's eyes widened, he grabbed his shirt off the floor and was gone before anyone could get a real good look at him.

Jesse broke down crying and Ms. Williams put her arm around her shoulder. The other girls in the locker room had begun to gather around them to see what all the commotion was about.

"Did anything really happen? Were you forced?" Ms. William asked ushering Jesse into her office.

Jesse shook her head and wiped away a few tears that were hanging on her cheek.

"I'm not going to report you because I have a feeling this wasn't your fault. Now, who was the guy?"

"He doesn't go here."

Ms. Williams crossed her arms, "Where does he go?"

"He's graduated," Jesse lied.

"So he harassed a minor?"

"No! He's only 17, but he graduated early. Please, just let this go," Jesse begged.

Jesse changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that Ms. Williams gave her. She put her jeans and hoodie in to a plastic bag and stuffed it in her locker when she got up to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Word spread fast about Jesse in the locker rooms. By last period almost everyone knew about what had happened. No one was clear on who the guy was that Jesse was with because he had ditched before anyone could see him.<p>

Jesse walked out of her pottery class and smacked right into Ashley and her posse.

"Word is going around," Ashley said.

Ginger popped her gum, "You actually did it."

"But you can't join our group and be friends," Heather said tossing her head.

"What?" Jesse shouted.

"Yeah, see, it wasn't supposed to be a public thing. We can't have someone with a bad reputation hanging out with us," Ashley said laughing.

"But, Ashley, you said…" Jesse stated angrily.

Ashley tapped her chin, "What did I say? I can't seem to remember."

"I don't know," Heather shrugged.

Ginger twirled her hair, "I don't remember either."

Jesse's jaw went slack. Ashley turned with her posse, began laughing, and walked away.

Kendall stood at his locker across the hall from where Jesse stood. He saw Ashley and her friends walk away laughing and Jesse looking heartbroken. He went over to her and she started to cry.

"Jesse," Kendall started.

"Don't even talk to me. You said you'd take the blame! This is all your fault!"

Kendall ran a hand through his hair, "Listen, you don't have to do my homework. Let's just forget this happened."

"Forget it happened? I'm the laughing stock of the whole school! My reputation is ruined! Just because nobody knows you were the guy I supposedly did it with doesn't mean you have the right to tell me to just forget it!"

"Jesse."

Jesse pushed Kendall's chest and rolled her eyes, "Just don't talk to me."

* * *

><p>Kendall watched Jesse run down the hall. He felt so bad and he knew that this was practically all his fault. He knew he had to do something to get back at Ashlet for what she did to Jesse. Kendall turned to the guy standing next to him, a jock on the football team, "Did you hear about Ashley Astor?"<p>

"Huh, no what happened?" the guy asked.

"She had sex with a teacher from Northwest High. Apparently she might be pregnant," Kendall whispered.

The jock's jaw went slack and her turned back to his friends to talk about what he had just heard.

Kendall exited the school, a smirk on his face. He stopped by a group of cheerleaders, "Hey girls."

"Hey, Kendall," two of the captains said twirling their hair.

"Did you hear about Ashley?" Kendall asked.

The girls all shook their head.

"I heard from a few people that she slept with a teacher from Northwest High," Kendall whispered.

"Oh my god," said the girl on Kendall's right.

"Yeah, she could be pregnant," Kendall shaking his head.

* * *

><p>So yeah this is long as hell.<p>

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character. Sexual Situation (s).

Thank you, **BigTimeFan50, pancakes11, Orangetrufflex** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read this so far.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat in the living room watching Spongebob when the phone rang in the kitchen. She got up and picked up the receiver, "Hello?"<p>

"Don't worry about anything. Ashley is going down hard."

"Who is this?" Jesse asked.

"Kendall."

"I told you not to talk to me."

"I know, but trust me you'll want to hear this."

Jesse rolled her eyes, "I doubt it."

"Ashley had sex with some teacher at Northwest High. I heard she might be pregnant too."

"What?"

Kendall chuckled, "Yeah. I heard it from my friend Jake."

Jesse laughed and then they were both silent.

There was a good three minutes of silence before Kendall spoke again. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm at home, my parents are out of town."

Kendall paused, "Can I come over?"

"Sure," Jesse blurted far to quickly.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kendall said with slight amusement in his voice.

Jesse hung up the phone and grabbed her head. "Why did I just say yes?" she shouted stomping around the kitchen like Godzilla. It wasn't until a few minutes later than Jesse wondered how Kendall knew her address. The door bell rang twice and Jesse crept up to her front door to peek out. Kendall stood on her front porch wearing a hoodie that had some band name scrolled across the front.

Jesse opened the door slowly, "Hello."

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked quietly.

Jesse moved aside and let him in the living room, "So, what did you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" Jesse asked skeptically.

"Because you said I could come over."

"Well I'm just watching TV."

Kendall sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "What's on?"

Jesse sat down next to him and turned the volume up, "Looks like Spongebob."

"Alright."

"Did you come here for something, seriously," Jesse laughed.

"Yeah, actually I did."

Jesse folded her arms, "Well, what is it?"

"Will you go out to dinner with me?" Kendall asked sheepishly.

Jesse choked on her own spit and had to catch her breath before talking again. "What? Are you fucking serious? After what I've been through because of you!"

Kendall sighed, "Come on."

"No! I will not 'come on'. Get out!"

"Jesse, calm down."

Jesse pushed Kendall's shoulder so that he stumbled off the couch, "You think I don't know that you're a girl player. I heard all about it from some girls the other morning."

"You want to know what happens to all the girls I am with? They leave me! They leave me after we have sex and tell everyone it's my fault and I broke their hearts. Girls are two faced liars!"

Jesse scowled, "I'm a freshmen! You're a senior or something!"

"I'm a junior, actually."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, a junior! You don't even know me!" Jesse shouted.

"Stop shouting. The point of dating is to get to know someone, isn't it?"

Jesse pondered this thought for a moment, "Well, yeah it is."

"Then go out with me," Kendall smirked.

"No, can you go home now?"

Kendall stood up and sighed, "See ya at school tomorrow." With that Kendall saw himself out of the house and down the street.

Jesse sat down on the couch and started to cry. She knew Kendall had only come over to make her feel better. It was a nice gesture asking her out and all, but she knew he wasn't really interested in her. How could he be? She was just a freshmen and nothing really special to look at. Jesse wiped her eyes and curled up with a pillow to watch Spongebob.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jesse woke up with her alarm clock flashing. The power had gone out during the night and reset her clock. Jesse grabbed her cell phone from it's charger and looked at the time. She was an hour late to school already, but somehow she just didn't care. Looking up at the ceiling she remembered her parents weren't home and nobody could call her in sick.<p>

Jesse got up and stumbled over to her computer. She pulled up her mother's work email and hacked the account to send an email to the school's attendance office claiming she was sick. Jesse waited for a minute for the confirmation email from the attendance woman at the school then deleted the sent and received messages. Her mother would never know she stayed home from school.

Feeling hungry, Jesse set off up the stairs to the kitchen. Once she hit the spilt level landing by the front door she saw a figure on the other side. Not being able to make out who it was because of the distorted glass and lace curtains over the side windows she panicked. "What if it's a neighbor coming to check on me?" Jesse wondered taking a few steps back down the stairs so she was clearly out of the view of the door.

The doorbell was pushed rapidly, like an impatient child wanting to get in because it was raining. Jesse analyzed the blurry figure as well as she could. The figure seemed to be man-ish, and thin, but maybe that was just the glass playing tricks on her. He stood with his hands in his pockets or in front of him, she couldn't tell.

"No matter who it is, what are they going to do? Pretend you're sick, answer the door and talk to the person," Jesse thought taking a deep breath and tramping up the stairs. Her hand on the door handle she made herself seem as sick as possible.

When she pulled the door open a waft of air came in an filled her nose with the scent of mint and coffee. The person was standing now with his back to her. She knew who it was before he turned around, how could she not? She had been only inches from him in a shower stall less than 24 hours ago.

"Could you take longer to answer the door?" Kendall asked rubbing his hands together for warmth. Fall was approaching quickly and temperatures were starting to plunge.

Jesse crossed her arms and said, "Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't YOU at school?" Kendall laughed.

"I'm sick."

Kendall smiled and shook his head, "You look healthy to me. What, are you sick of life already?"

"What's your excuse?" Jesse asked rolling her eyes at his comment.

"Told my mom I was stressed out and needed a personal day. She called me in 'sick'."

"Stressed? You? I'm stressed, asshole."

Kendall put his hand on the glass and it fogged up, "It's chilly out here, mind letting me in?"

Jesse unlocked the screen door and pushed it open, "I don't really know why I keep letting you in my house, You're nothing but stress and trouble."

Kendall stepped in and leaned in a little close, "Because you like me." He smiled as Jesse shoved him into the main door before closing it.

"Why are you here? How did you know that I was home, stalker," Jesse asked entering the kitchen to start making herself breakfast.

"I'm not a stalker. You walk past my house everyday to get to the bus stop, and you weren't there today."

"So you are watching me," Jesse said cracking eggs into a pan.

Kendall sat down, rolled his eyes and set his feet up on a chair, "I promise I'm not stalking or watching for following you. I just so happened to notice you from time to time."

"Notice me? Right. So why did you really stay home?"

Kendall was quiet and didn't respond until Jesse looked back at him looking for an answer. "I wanted to make sure you weren't dead."

Jesse chortled and slid her eggs onto a blue plate, "Me? Dead?"

"Yeah," Kendall said quietly staring at the floor.

Jesse hadn't seen him get this quiet. Though she hadn't known him for too long and really knew nothing about him, it seemed odd. Usually he had a witty come back for everything or was rolling sentences off his tongue like they were made of gold. "Something wrong?" Jesse asked cutting up her eggs after taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"No, nothing," Kendall said letting a sly smile creep across his lips.

"Why did you think I'd be dead?"

"I knew a kid once who got into some serious shit at school. The kid went home and killed himself two days later."

Jesse chewed her food slower and swallowed thickly. She suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. "Oh," she whispered pushing her plate away and setting her hands in her lap.

Kendall looked up from his intense floor studying, "Just, don't let this whole thing get to you, okay?"

"O-okay," Jesse mumbled looking into Kendall's green eyes that had turned almost a murky brown. She knew that whatever had happened to that kid, it really messed Kendall up. "Do you want an egg?" she asked pushing the plate towards him.

Kendall shook his head, "I had toast earlier."

Jesse scrapped the eggs into the trash and looked out onto the backyard through the sliding glass door that lead to the deck. It looked as if it had rained the night before. It would have made sense if a storm rolled through and knocked the power out for a little while, her clock had been reset after all.

The phone rang and Jesse rushed over to answer it but Kendall stepped in front of her. "Don't answer that. Don't you know anything about skipping school?"

"What if it's my parents?" Jesse cried struggling for the phone.

"Exactly, do they know you aren't at school?"

"Well, oh, you're right."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Why would your parents call your house when you are 'at school'."

Jesse picked up the phone after it stopped ringing and dialed *69 to hear the last number that called their line. She wrote the number down and compared it to a list her mother kept by the phone on the kitchen counter. "I don't know who it was," Jesse muttered tossing the number in the note pile.

"Where's your room?" Kendall asked looking down the hall casually.

"Why?" Jesse hissed.

Kendall laughed and put his hands in his hoodie pocket, "No reason. Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"I sort of skipped today, shouldn't I keep a low profile?" Jesse asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll be fine. You guys just moved in like a month ago, right? No one will even notice."

"Fine, I'll go change."

* * *

><p>Second Part.<p>

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character. Sexual Situation (s).

Thank you, **BigTimeFan50, rumbleroar846, Orangetrufflex, and anon who didn't leave a name **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse stood at the split level entry way and called for Kendall. He wandered out of the kitchen and jogged down the stairs. "Where are we going?" she asked opening the front door, locking it and pocketing her keys.<p>

"Somewhere," Kendall replied in a sing song tone.

Jesse looked up at the cool November sky and sighed, "You better not get me in trouble."

"Me? Never. Now come on," Kendall smiled pulling her sleeve.

The two walked in silence for some time before they reached the end of the pavement and stood looking into a green field. Beyond the field was a thick forest.

"Looks like our walk ends here," Jesse said turning back to face the housing development.

"Afraid to get your shoes muddy?" Kendall smirked elbowing Jesse in the ribs.

Jesse scowled at Kendall. She honestly wondered why she was even talking to him let alone taking a walk with him. "No, I'm not afraid of mud. There's a sign that says no trespassing," she said pointing to the small red and white sign stuck into the ground with an iron rod.

"Come on, the guy who owned this property died a long time ago. It's fine, come on."

"No, Kendall. I'm not letting you get me into trouble."

Kendall sighed and looked up at the sky that was turning a sick gray and green, the signs of an approaching storm, "Alright. Have fun at home." With that he took off across the field with out Jesse.

Jesse turned around and watched him go. "Come back! Don't go in there! Come on, Kendall!" she yelled jumping up and down.

Kendall waved his hand behind him without turning around.

"Oh! Damn you!" Jesse screamed running across the field as rain started to splatter on her glasses.

"Decided to join me?" Kendall asked looking to the wet, angry looking girl beside him.

Jesse stepped under a large oak at the edge of the woods just as the rain began it's torrential downpour. "Can we please go back?" she yelled over a clap of thunder.

Kendall smiled shaking his head.

"Why? It's raining and we're soaked!"

"Go back if you want to! You'll know where to find me!" Kendall said gesturing into the woods and taking off with out her again.

"Why won't you go back with me?" Jesse demanded pushing Kendall's shoulder to get his attention.

Kendall turned around, "Why do you keep following me?"

Jesse didn't have an answer. Why was she following him? So he didn't get hurt? Honestly, she couldn't really think of a reason why she was going after him.

"You know what I think? I think you wanna know what's in these woods that make them so off limits!" Kendall yelled as the rain began to pick up.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kendall grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled her along behind him farther into the woods. Jesse allowed herself to be lead around trees and under huge roots, over leafy foothills and through massive groves of wild weeds. Again she found herself wondering why she was where she was with Kendall. Why did he care to be around her? So many questions she was afraid of the answers to.

A clearing seemingly appeared out of nowhere and Jesse found herself held back by Kendall's arm. He began to walk slowly tugging her along behind him until they were in an open area overlooking a large lake. They were at the top of a small cliff, about a 10 foot drop to the water. A path to their right, worn an beaten by shoes and animals, lead down to a small fishing shack with half the roof caved in.

"I didn't know there was a lake out here!" Jesse cried looking out at the breath taking view. The other side of the lake looked much like the side she was standing on, it was all trees and another cliff about the same size. The only difference was that on Jesse's side there was the shack and a boat dock.

"Come on!" Kendall shouted jogging down to the shack.

Jesse followed after him but her worn out tennis shoes had little traction and she slipped on the muddy path. Her head smack against a root and the dirty water running down the hill flowed into her hair. It took her a second to gather her bearings to get up. Kendall stood over her with his hand outstretched.

"You gonna live?" he asked pulling Jesse to her feet and helping her to the shack.

Water pool in the shack where the roof was caved in but the rest was nice and dry. Two old ten gallon buckets served as nice seats for the two to sit on while the storm raged on outside.

"I knew I shouldn't have followed you," Jesse grumbled picking a few twigs from her hair.

Kendall folded his arms, "So this is my fault? You slipped and fell, not me."

"You're nothing but trouble, Kendall Schmidt."

"And you're like a moth to a flame, for some damn reason."

Jesse shivered, "I'm not a moth."

"I'm not sure I have a witty response to go there," Kendall smirked looking out at the sky.

Jesse chuckled and watched the lake water rage against the old boat dock. The storm didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. "Who do you think lived here?" Jesse asked.

Kendall airily laughed, "No one lived here. This was more of a storage shed for fishing supplies and boat gear."

"Do you know who owned it?"

"No, but I assume it was the old man who owned the property. He owned the lake too, or so my dad says."

"Do you think its still used?"

"No, look at the roof. A boat used to float beside the dock, just a row boat. I didn't see it when we came in here, I think someone may have stolen it or something."

Jesse shivered again and pulled her hoodie tight to her body. The wind was picking up and blowing right through the cracks of the shed and into her hoodie. Kendall shifted closer on his bucket and touched Jesse's arm.

"Hey, do you want to head back or wait out the storm?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Well, you're shivering so much I can hear your teeth clattering like a set of tap shoes on a tile floor."

Jesse laughed quickly, "You have the weirdest analogies."

"You didn't answer my question," Kendall chuckled.

"I'll wait. It's no use getting any wetter."

"Take my jacket," Kendall said pulling it off over his head.

Jesse looked at the dark gray jacket and up at Kendall, "But you'll freeze."

"Nah, I'm used to the freezing rain here. Don't get me started on the winters around here."

Jesse took the jacket and pulled it tightly over herself, "Winter is bad here?"

"Bad isn't the word for it. The year I turned eight we had six feet of snow packed up to our doorstep. That was also the winter our heater broke and I got really used to the cold."

"That's terrible."

Kendall smiled and pushed Jesse's shoulder, "So you care about me now?"

"Psh, don't kid yourself. I just meant a heater breaking in the middle of winter is horrible and it must have been cold. Don't look to far into it, Kendork."

"Kendork? Aren't we a little old for childish names?"

Jesse crossed her arms, "I'm not ancient like you. It's still acceptable to be fifteen and call people names."

"Ancient! I'm only seventeen!" Kendall exclaimed standing up and looking out the broken roof. The rain had stopped and the dark clouds were almost blown over the lake.

"Seventeen? You're still just a kid yourself. What's all this talk of, 'aren't we a little old to be calling names'?"

"Rain stopped, let's get home," Kendall said ignoring her last statement and pushing open the door of the shed.

* * *

><p>Third Part<p>

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	4. Chapter 4

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character. Sexual Situation (s).

Thank you, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, and anon "ilikethistory' **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

**DUE TO AN INCREDIBLY UNFORTUNATE EVENT WITH MY MICROSOFT WORD, THIS CHAPTER IS NOW SKIPPED UP A FEW PARAGRAPHS TO WHEN JESSE GETS HOME. I AM SORRY IF THE STORY SEEMS TO BE LACKING BUT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO REWRITE ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE LEAVING THE SHACK AND GOING HOME. YOU DID NOT MISS MUCH, JUST PLEASE DEAL WITH ME IF IT SEEMS THIS IS A LITTLE EVENT SKIPPED.**

* * *

><p>Jesse searched desperately in her pockets for her keys once she got home. They were missing and she was locked out of her house.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked Jesse as he observed her frisking herself frantically.

"My keys are missing," Jesse whined looking up and down the sidewalks in hopes of finding them.

"You slipped!" Kendall shouted having a sudden epiphany.

"Yeah, and?" Jesse asked kicking around in the grass.

Kendall slapped his hand to his forehead, "When you slipped they probably fell out into the mud."

"Shit fuck!" Jesse yelled closing her eyes and counting backwards from ten so she wouldn't blow up any more. This is what she gets. This is her punishment for following trouble boy in to trouble land and frolicking about. Jesse pulled at the ends of her hair in frustration, "This is what I get. Bad case of Karma if I ever did see one." When she opened her eyes, Kendall was gone. Nowhere in sight. She couldn't believe that Kendall had just ditched her. Well, actually she could. He had no real interest in her at all. "Why should he stick around?" Jesse thought.

Jesse plopped down on the step in front of her house and reached for her phone that wasn't there. "I left it on the charger, of course," she sighed looking up at the gray November sky. The storm had blown over, but the sun didn't shine one bit. For a good ten minute Jesse pondered ways to get into her house. If she broke the door in the alarm would go off. If she broke in the window the alarm would go off. Garage door was locked, back door was locked, deck door was locked. "Why does this house have to be so damn secure?" Jesse asked herself out loud.

Then something came to her. There was a spare key somewhere outside. She had seen her dad hide it from her bedroom window. "The drain spout!" she exclaimed running to the end of the spout on the side of the house and reaching in. Sure enough, there was a hide-a-key rock with the spare in it.

Jesse let herself in the house and looked up at the big black clock over the stairwell. It told her it was just a little after 1pm. Her stomach rumbled and she remembered she hadn't actually eaten yet.

* * *

><p>After putting a TV dinner in the microwave the doorbell rang. Having no clue who the hell would be ringing her doorbell she peeked out the front window in an attempt to see the visitor. No luck, the bushes blocked the view. Jesse shook her hair and wiped as much dirt off her face as she could with her dirty sleeve. She opened the door to see Kendall standing there. His whole body covered in mud, he was panting like he'd been running and he had her keys in his hand.<p>

"I got your keys, but I see you already got in," Kendall wheezed.

"Uh, yeah, um, we had a hide-a-key."

Kendall smiled slightly, "People still use those things?"

"My mom and I forget our keys a lot."

"Or," Kendall said dangling the middy keys, "you loose them in the mud when you slip and fall on your ass."

Jesse held the door open for Kendall to step in, "Why were you running? I wasn't really in a hurry to get in the house."

"Oh, no. I was chased by the dog down the street. It's a little ankle bitter, and it really doesn't like me," Kendal laughed as Jesse took the keys. He started up the steps, but Jesse pulled him back by the collar of his shirt.

"My mom will had a fit if you track mud all over the carpet."

"What do you suppose I do then?" Kendall asked in a cocky tone of voice.

"Go home and clean yourself up?"

"Don't get cocky with me. I can't go home anyways."

Jesse folded her arms, "Why's that?"

"You're going to have a ball with this one. My mom's car is gone and the house will definitely be locked"

Jesse clapped her hand to her mouth and snorted, "How ironic can this be!"

"Shut up."

"God, this is too good to be true. Okay, fine, you can use my bathroom to clean up. I'll try to find you some clothes."

Kendall rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off, "Downstairs, right?"

Jesse picked up the muddy shoes and pants and lead Kendall down the stairs in his boxers to the door beside her bed, "Here, don't touch anything but the shampoo bottles and a towel."

"You act like I'm going to torch the place or something, jeez," Kendall joked closing the door.

"You just might!" Jesse chirped digging through her clothes to find a shirt and some shorts for him. She owned one large t-shirt and one pair of basketball shorts. Conveniently, she couldn't find them. Jesse searched the entire time Kendall was in the shower with no luck what so ever.

"Am I going to have to come out naked?" Kendall yelled.

"No! I'm looking for clothes!"

Kendall was quiet as he shook out her hair, "Shouldn't you have done that sooner?"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Sittin' around with your thumb up your ass, I don't know!"

Jesse shook her head at his stupid response and continued digging.

Kendall cracked the door open and peeked out, "Want me to help you search?"

"Oh! No! Get back in there!" Jesse hollered forcing the door closed.

"It's not like you haven't practically seen me in my underwear already, how's a towel any different?"

Jesse found the shorts and shoved them through the door quickly. Kendall emerged in the basketball shorts, they were just a bit short in the leg region, falling just a bit over his knees. "I couldn't stand in there much longer, the steam was killing me," Kendall said sitting down on Jesse's bed.

"Sorry, forgot to open the vent."

Kendall laid back on Jesse's bed with his arms spread out, "You have a huge bed."

"It was a gift," Jesse murmured as she found a gray large t-shirt she usually wore to bed.

Kendall pulled the shirt on and started to speak when Jesse slapped her hand over his mouth, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kendall whispered into Jesse's hand.

"I heard a car door slam. I think my parents are home early," Jesse hissed.

Kendall's eyes widened only for a minute, then he scanned the room for another exit. There wasn't one. Only a window with a safety latch on it that lead to the front yard was available.

* * *

><p>Fourth Part<p>

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	5. Chapter 5

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character. Sexual Situation (s).

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, and anon "ilikethistory' **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

Updates migh tbe slow. I'm having some personal issues with a good friend...so yeah.

* * *

><p>Jesse tore her clothes off without even caring Kendall was in the room. She pulled on pajama pants and a tight white tank top. She grabbed Kendall's towel in the bathroom, scrubbed her face clean in the mirror, and ran a brush through her hair. "Get in the bathroom and don't make a noise," Jesse hissed grabbing her eye drops for her contacts off her dresser and dropping s sing drop into each eyes and blinking rapidly.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked quietly moving into the bathroom.

"Faking sick," Jesse said concentrating on the floor until she started to cry. Her nose plugged up a bit and she sounded like she had a cold.

Kendall was in the bathroom by this point and Jesse was closing the door on him. "Did you just make yourself cry?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, now shut up," Jesse said crawling into bed and trying to make herself look ill.

The front door opened and Jesse took a deep breath. Steadying herself she croaked, "Mom? Is that you?"

Mrs. Chrishund opened Jesse's door at the bottom of the stairs and peeked her head in, "Why are you home, Sweetie?"

"I didn't feel well this morning, so I called myself in sick."

Jesse's mother crossed the room and put her hand to her daughter's forehead, "You don't feel to warm."

"I think it might be allergies. All these different trees around here, maybe I'm allergic to something."

"Possibly. Did you cook something earlier?" Mrs. Chrishund asked sniffing the air around her.

Jesse sighed, "I put a TV dinner in the microwave earlier but I must have fallen asleep. I'm so stupid."

"It's okay. Do you want me to reheat it?"

Jesse sat up in her bed and yawned, "Could you?"

Mrs. Chrishund patted her daughter's shoulder, "I'll send your dad after some allergy medication." With that she left the room.

Jesse sprung from her bed and opened the bathroom door to find Kendall sitting on the edge of the tub, "You have to get out."

"How? I'll be seen no matter what I do."

Jesse heard the car leave the driveway and the bathroom door above her room slam shut. "My dad just left, and Mom went to the bathroom. You can get out the fire escape," Jesse said pointing to the one window in her room.

"This better work," Kendall grumbled going to the window and crawling out. "I want my clothes back tomorrow."

"I want mine back too," Jesse hissed and Kendall was gone.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was rather uneventful. Jesse got up, showered, dressed, had breakfast with her family. Josh, her little brother, went to his friend from school's house. Her mom and dad had an appointment with the local bank to transfer their funds. Again, Jesse was left alone in the house.<p>

With no surprise, only about ten minutes after her parents left, the doorbell rang. She knew who it was before she answered the door. "Afternoon, Kendork," Jesse greeted the visitor at the door.

"Here's your clothes," Kendall said giving Jesse the pile of clothes as he entered the house.

"Yours are in the washer right now. I couldn't let mom do them with the rest of the laundry without questions."

Kendall leaned against the door, "Do your parents leave you home a lot?"

"No. Just since we moved here they have lots of stuff to do."

"Wanna go out for a bit?" Kendall smirked.

Jesse growled, "Last time I went somewhere with you I paid for it big time. No thanks."

"It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will be," Jesse said tossing her pile of clothes down the stairs into her room.

"I promise it's not dangerous. There will be other people there," Kendall smiled pulling out two tickets from his back pocket.

"A concert? Really?"

"Psh, no. They're carnival tickets. My mom and I were supposed to go today but she had to work."

Jesse rolled her eyes, "Right, sure. I'll write a note to my parents."

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled Jesse into the line for the 'Space Twister'. It was a ride that rose you into the air and then spun you around while you scream your lungs out kicking your dangling feet. They were the next to board the ride and Jesse was physically shaking.<p>

"Kendall, I don't know, can't we let someone else on first?" Jesse asked twisting her jacket sleeve.

Kendall pushed her through the loading gate while laughing, "You'll live."

The seats were designed for two and the U shaped bar closed over ones shoulders and latched between your legs. Jesse sat down and took a deep breath. The ride director latched her and Kendall's seats down and check them for a secure lock. "You're good to go," he said smiling.

"This is the best ride here," Kendall said just as the ride began to lift up into the air.

Jesse grabbed Kendall's hand as the ride tilted forward and began to spin." Oh god, oh god, oh, oh, oh !" Jesse screamed loud enough to shatter glass.

Kendall laughed manically and prayed his hand wouldn't fall off from Jesse's death grip. Two minutes later the ride lowered and the safety locks were released.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I hate you Kendall, I hate you!" Jesse cried stumbling off the ride and over to a bench nearby.

Kendall sat down beside her and patted her shoulder, "You'll enjoy the adrenaline rush in a minute."

"If by adrenaline rush you mean the flood of puke that might come out, then yeah, I'll 'enjoy' that," Jesse said holding her stomach. A minute later she stood over the trash can near to the bench hurling her guts out. Kendall stood beside her rubbing her back, holding a bottle he bought just before she got sick.

"I hate to say I told you so, but you really shouldn't have eaten that Frito pie before we got on the ride."

"Gimme the water," Jesse chocked holding her hand out.

Kendall forfeited the water and she took it. Much gargling and spitting later Jesse was back on the bench looking pale and tired.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go home?" Kendall asked nudging Jesse's arm.

"Please."

Kendall knelt down in front of Jesse with his back to her, "Get on."

"What?" Jesse asked sitting forward on the bench.

"Well, do you want to walk all the way home feeling like crap?"

Jesse straddled Kendall's waist and put her arms over his shoulders. He stood up and started walking out of the park. Half an hour later they were at Jesse's doorstep.

"Do you want me to deposit you on the step or deliver you to your parents?" Kendall asked the half asleep Jesse on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Jesse asked turning her head slightly.

"Delivery it is then," Kendall said pushing the doorbell with his elbow.

Mrs. Chrishund answered the door with a questionable expression on her face. A mix of confusion, anger, and worry. "Hello?"

"Just dropping Jesse off," Kendall smiled hoisting her up on his waist.

"What happened? Did you get her drunk?"

Kendall's eyes widened, "No! We went to the carnival and she got sick on the Space Twister."

Mrs. Chrishund lay her hand over her heart in relief, "Thank God. Okay, bring her in."

Kendall climbed the stairs to the living room and dropped Jesse on the couch.

"Are you the friend Jesse went to the carnival with?" Mrs. Chrishund asked, her hands on her hips.

Kendall looked dumbfounded for a moment. He couldn't believe her mother asked the most obvious question ever. He almost wanted to say, 'No, I founder her passed out on a bench and I brought her home.' Knowing it would be wise of him to choose his words carefully he said, "Yes. We met in lunch at school and I had two tickets to the carnival."

Mrs. Chrishund narrowed her eyes and looked at Kendall carefully over her glasses, "Are you two dating?"

Kendall laughed and shook his head. "No, no. We're just friends. I have a girlfriend," he lied smoothly.

"Alright then. You'd better get home, I'll take care of her."

"Nice meeting you, ma'am," Kendall said leaving with one last look at Jesse passed out on the couch.

* * *

><p>Fifth Part<p>

Let's try for five reviews this time? Yes?

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	6. Chapter 6

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, rumbleroar846, KSchmidt Is My Spiderman, anon I LOVE THIS OERJGTIENBVO and anon "ilikethistory' **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around quickly and Jesse glared at her alarm clock grudgingly. She had no determination what so ever to get out of bed and go to school. The weekend of crazy Kendall escapades had pushed the whole school situation to the back of her mind. "Oh god, ugh, whhhyyyy," Jesse whined brushing her hair with little effort. She honestly didn't care what she looked like. Who was she going to impress? She didn't have any friends or crushes.<p>

Jesse slammed her head against her locker and stood there staring down at the gray tiled linoleum flooring. Two pairs of red heels clicked into her peripheral vision, a long flowing pink skirt accompanied it. This was not the person Jesse wanted to see this early in the morning, or ever again fro that matter.

"Chrishund," Ashley hissed.

Jesse didn't bother to look up at the girl beside her, "What do you want?"

"How was your long weekend?" she asked haughtily.

"Just great, and yours?" Jesse said wishing this bitch would just go away or get to the point.

"Humph. I spent all weekend trying to convince my parents I didn't have sex with a teacher," Ashley said pushing Jesse's shoulder so that she stumbled away from the locker.

Jesse cocked her eyebrow, "Didn't hear about that, sorry. I was gone Friday, remember?"

"Oh don't you even act like you didn't start that rumor!" Heather screeched from behind Ashley.

"I didn't. I don't even know what you're talking about."

Ashley snatched Jesse's backpack from her and threw it, wide open, down the hall, and stalked off with Heather.

"You bitch!" Jesse yelled after Ashley.

Kendall handed the empty backpack to Jesse with a smirk on his face, "I'm assuming this is yours."

"Why'd you have to go and start that rumor?" Jesse cried picking up her math homework and some library books.

"I was only trying to help."

"Well, don't okay. Just let me be the school slut and everything will be dandy, alright?" Jesse said stuffing what she could find and salvage into her bag.

* * *

><p>Chemistry, fourth block, half a hour until she was free. Jesse looked into her beaker of blue liquid and poured it into the heated yellow liquid on the desk. Her lab partner was absent, so she was doing the lab on her own. Supposedly, the two chemicals were supposed to mix and make a rose scented gas, or something like that.<p>

Jesse knelt down in front of her burner to kill the heat and let the chemicals mix. Ashley glared over at Jesse from her lab station across the room. She picked up her burner and carried it past Jesse's station. On the way she conveniently 'came to close' to Jesse's hair and lit it on fire. Ashley then skittered quickly to the front of the room without anyone noticing anything was happening.

"NEW GIRL! YOUR HAIR IS ON FIRE!" a girl a few tabled over yelled pointing to Jesse's hair that was ablaze.

Jesse slapped at her hair screaming. The other students in the room began screaming too and soon all hell had practicaly broken loose. Mrs. Hetzel, the chemistry teacher, came over with the fire blanket and baking soda and put the fire out in an instant. Once the blanket was fully removed from Jesse's head, the damage could be seen. Her hair was cooked all the way up to her neck on one side. She was lucky not to have suffered burns on her skin.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Mrs. Hetzel said putting her arm around Jesse's shoulders and escorting her from the room.

The last thing Jesse saw was Ashley and her lab partner snickering quietly to themselves. Huge tears began to well up in the puffy corners of Jesse's eyes. They fell in rivulets down her baking soda covered face leaving tracks behind. Her shoulders shook and she tried to steady her breathing. Jesse and the teacher were almost to the service elevator when Kendall came out of a class room with a bathroom pass on a clipboard. Jesse looked up at him with a stare that said 'this is all your fault'.

"Jesse, what happened?" Kendall asked falling in sync with her walking.

"Young man, can you please go to where ever your clipboard is designated for you to go," Mrs. Hetzel said putting her key in the service elevator's lock and starting it up.

"What happened?" Kendall asked again.

Jesse was quiet when she spoke, "Ashley, set my hair on fire."

"Ashley Astor?" Mrs. Hetzel asked ushering Jesse onto the elevator, Kendall joined them ignoring the teacher's harsh glare.

Jesse nodded, "She thinks I started a rumor about her, but I didn't. So I guess she set my hair on fire!"

"I'll talk to her," Mrs. Hetzel said as the doors opened and the group stepped out on to the first floor.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Kendall volunteered taking Jesse's hand and pulling her away from the teacher.

Mrs. Hetzel sighed dejectedly, "I really can't leave the class alone with the burners. Get her to the nurse, I'll be calling down there to check that she arrived."

Jesse touched her burnt hair in silence on the way down to the nurse. She was done crying and let Kendall's hand clench hers almost too tightly. Kendall really felt the need to punch someone. Preferably himself, then Ashley Astor. This was his fault this time, and he knew it.

* * *

><p>Sixth Part<p>

Let's try for five reviews this time? Yes?

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	7. Chapter 7

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, **hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT**, Obessesed with Vamps, WhatWhy, Munchkin Jeeves, anon cheychey, anon jklfhjskdf and anon ilikethistory also the anon who left no name **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat in the kitchen of her house on a tall stool while her mother clipped away her hair. Kendall stood in front of her leaning against the breakfast bar. He chewed at his thumb nail mindlessly staring at something just past Jesse's head.<p>

"If you chew your nails you could get worms," Jesse said matter-of-factly.

Kendall took the thumb from his mouth and wiped his hand on his jeans, "I'm nervous."

"About what? It's just hair, it will grow back."

Mrs. Chrishund listened contently to the conversation the two teens were having. She had been told that Jesse's hair was burned off in an accident. Supposedly, Jesse got to close to a burner and the rest was history. "I have to ask again, are you two dating?" Mrs. Chrishund asked pausing her clipping.

"No, Mom. He's gay."

Kendall's eyed widened and his voice got caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"He told me he had a girlfriend," Mrs. Chrishund said placing her hands on her hips and staring Kendall down across the room.

"I-I uh," Kendall stumbled.

"That's his cover. He doesn't want anyone to know his secret," Jesse lied so smoothly it was unnatural.

Mrs. Chrishund's expression changed to that of concern in an instant, "I understand. It's okay to be who you are, Kendall."

"Thanks, Mrs. Chrishund," Kendall choked glaring at Jesse who smiled dumbly at him.

"I'm all done," Mrs. Chrishund said to her daughter removing the towel from her shoulders that was catching all her hair.

Jesse ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "It's so short."

"You look like a boy," Kendall smirked.

Jesse narrowed her eyes in Kendall's direction and mouthed , _"asshole, you are an asshole."_

* * *

><p>Jesse's mom and dad went over to her grandparents house with Josh for a visit, but Jesse stayed home. She sat on the back porch watching the sun fade over the other houses. It was quiet and she felt relaxed. She hoped that the hair incident with Ashley would be the last she'd ever hear of the bitch.<p>

Kendall jumped the fence and sat down beside Jesse on a green lawn. He was dirty and covered in what seemed to be car oil. His hair was stuck to his forehead at his temples and he had his sleeves rolled up.

"You smell like a gas station," Jesse said turning her head to look at the guy beside her.

"Thanks. I have a surprise for you," Kendall said pointing two houses down to his backyard. It turned out he lived a lot closer than Jesse thought. "It's in the garage at my house."

"Is it a cat or something?" Jesse joked trying to see past his yard and into the garage.

"It's totally a cat. That's why I'm covered in grease and oil and I smell like a gas station."

"Don't even start."

Kendall laughed and flipped his hair out of his face a little, "You know, for a girl who doesn't like trouble or problems, you sure can lie like a champ."

"What does that have to do with anything we're talking about right now?" Jesse asked looking perplexed.

"I know it's a little off topic, but what's with the lying?"

"A little off topic? Anyway, I don't know why I lie so easily. I guess it keeps me out of trouble, or something."

Kendall stood up and dusted off the seat of his pants, "Or something."

"You said you had a surprise. What is it?" Jesse asked standing as well.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled the door up on his garage and an ATV sat in the corner in about twenty pieces. There wasn't much else in the garage besides some stray tool boxes and old car parts.<p>

"What's the surprise?" Jesse asked.

"The ATV!" Kendall cheered touching the seat of the ATV.

"You can't be serious," Jesse laughed looking it over. "It's in a bunch of pieces."

"I know, Dad got it from a friend and brought it home for me to fix. Just think, when I get it working we can take it out into the woods," Kendall smiled like a delighted five year old at Christmas.

"Those things are dangerous," Jesse said nervously.

"You're scarred?" Kendall asked smirking grabbing Jesse's wrist, "Touch it, it won't bite."

Jesse pushed her hand to the seat, "I'm not afraid of touching it, idiot. People get into accidents on these all the time, or they get crushed when it flips over."

"Experienced drivers don't flip them."

"And you're an experienced driver?" Jesse mused, hands on her hips.

Kendall straightened up, moved over to sit on the ATV sideways and pulled Jesse in towards his hips, "Yeah, I am."

Jesse felt a light blush creep over her cheeks and her collar bone.

Kendall smiled a slightly wicked, lust filled smile that made Jesse blush harder. Honestly, he didn't really know what he was doing. The thought of riding the ATV with Jesse on the back had made him boil with aroused emotions for Jesse. Somehow he found himself holding her waist against his looking into her unsure, confused eyes.

"Jesse," Kendall said reaching his hand up to her short hair. He let his thumb rest just below her ear while his hand threaded through her soft shot brown hair.

Jesse's mind was reeling. She didn't understand what was going on. Kendall was almost three years her senior and he was being tender with her. Jesse didn't know what to do besides stand frozen still like a statue while Kendall touched her lightly and smiled at her. Had he said her name? Jesse snapped out of her trance for a second, "What?"

"Nothin'," Kendall grinned letting his hand fall from her hair to his side, "you should get home."

Jesse shivered at the lack of Kendall's touch and he pushed her away lightly towards the garage door. "Right," Jesse said delayed in response to Kendall.

* * *

><p>Seventh Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Let's go for 7 or more reviews cuz it's the seventh chapter!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	8. Chapter 8

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, WhatWhy, Munchkin Jeeves, chikylovesbtr, anon T, and anon ilikethistory **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat on her bed watching Food Network on her TV. Rachel Ray was making some sort of delicious looking stew with a toasted bruchetta. Jesse's stomach rumbled and she set her hand over it. She knew that if she got up this late at night she would wake up her parents and Josh too. She looked over at her cell phone as it lit up.<p>

From: 334-8888

Jesse, come over after school tom.?

To: 334-8888

Idk…

From: 334-8888

Can I come over now

To: 334-8888

It past midnight. U crazy?

From: 334-8888

Plz.

To. 334-8888

Fine. Bring food.

From: 334-8888

K.

* * *

><p>Jesse rolled her eyes and buried her face in her pillows. "Why! Why am I such a sucker for him! Why can't I just say no?" hissed into her pillows. A tapping echoed from her window and she looked up. The tapping came again and she crept over to the window. Kendall crouched by the window with a bag of something, smiling. Jesse let him in and locked her bedroom door just in case anyone came down for what ever reason.<p>

"I brought food. Did you eat everything here or something?" Kendall joked handing Jesse the plastic bag of food.

Jesse smacked Kendall's arm lightly, "No I didn't eat everything. My family will wake up if I go upstairs."

"So you walk like an elephant?" Kendall caught Jesse's hand this time and pulled it down beside her. "I'm joking, don't get so offended."

Jesse rolled her eyes and dumped the bag out onto her bed. A cup of instant ramen, an apple, and two cheese sticks fell onto the bed. "Kendall, how am I supposed to make the ramen?" Jesse asked holding up the foam cup of instant noodles.

"You've never made ramen with hot water before?" Kendall asked.

"No. I have a microwave to heat the water in the cup with the noodles."

Kendall smacked his hand to his face and sighed, "Never mind. Just eat the cheese and apple."

Jesse lay back on her bed, feet stretched out and started munching on the apple in silence, Kendall sat beside her with his legs folded under him. It was almost 2am, but neither of them really cared, even though they had school the next morning. "Why did you want to come over?" Jesse asked finishing her last cheese stick.

Kendall turned over and crawled up beside Jesse, "Because I want you to believe me when I say I really like you."

"What?" Jesse sat up and turned away from Kendall, "I don't understand."

Kendall touched Jesse's arm lightly, "Jess, earlier today…"

"What was that about, by the way?" Jesse muttered fidgeting her hands.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Jesse's waist and pulled her down so she lay across his lap and he hovered over her, "I wanted to kiss you so bad. I didn't though, because you looked scared and unsure. I've wanted to kiss you since I was stuck in that shower stall with you. Jesse, you drive me crazy."

Jesse could do nothing more than stare up at Kendall's green eyes. He had literally just poured his heart out to here with out knowing if she felt the same way. Did she feel the same way? Did she like him and was that why she could never tell him no? Jesse cleared her mind. She had seen this situation before with her friends before she moved. Her friends dated older guys and the guys told them all sort of good things they wanted to hear, but all they wanted was sex. Kendall was no exception in Jesse's mind. He did have a record according to some of the girls at school.

"Kendall, I, I don't know how to say this," Jesse started quietly finding anything to look at but him.

"I get it."

"No, Kendall, I've just had friends who've been in this situation."

Kendall moved Jesse from his lap and stood, arms crossed in the middle of the room, "This situation?"

"You being older and all, I thought maybe…" Jesse trailed off picking at her comforter.

Kendall stepped towards Jesse and put his hands on her shoulders, "Jess, do you think, do you think I'm doing this for sex?"

Jesse didn't respond, though her silence was enough of an answer for Kendall. He pulled Jesse forward and hugged her. "No, no, I wouldn't just be nice to you for that. Jesus, Jess, I thought you just didn't like me, you were just scared."

Jesse nodded into Kendall's chest and said, "Is this the reason you really came over? To tell me you like me?"

"That, and, I wanted to ask you to Homecoming this weekend," Kendall smiled moving away from Jesse.

"Oh, I've never been to a dance before. I don't have a dress or anything," Jesse said looking around at all her clothes on the floor.

"We'll figure something out. Will you go with me though?"

"Yeah, I'll go. You should probably go home, it's almost 3am."

Kendall leaned in and kissed Jesse's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, bye."

* * *

><p>eighth Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Let's go for 7 or more reviews!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	9. Chapter 9

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, kendallbtrlover, rumbleroar846, anon kendallsmycookie3, anon T, anon (blank), and anon ilikethistory **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood at his locker on Thursday morning, watching Ashley and her friends snicker at Jesse as she passed by them for the third time that week. Somehow, to them, her short hair just got funnier and funnier. No matter how many times Kendall told Jesse that she was still pretty and her hair was nothing to worry about, she always let the sadness get the best of her. Kendall waited until Jesse was far enough down the hall to approach Ashley and her posse.<p>

"Ashley, " he said quietly as he approached the giggling group.

The group fell silent and Ashley blushed a little. She had always had a small thing for Kendall, ever since freshmen year. "Yes, Kendall?" she asked in a sweet shy voice that was sickening.

"Do you think burning hair is funny?" Kendall asked darkly.

Ashley immediately straightened up and so did her posse, "What's it to you?"

"Jesse didn't deserve that. She didn't start that rumor."

"Oh, and who did? Seems like she'd be the only candidate."

"I know who it was."

Ashley flipped her hair back, "You better tell me or I'll ruin your life too."

Kendal crossed his arms and smiled sarcastically, "You think you're hot shit, don't you? You think everyone is in love with you or scared of you. You think you're better than everyone else. News flash, Barbie, you aren't better than anyone. Matter of fact, you're just a bitter, self obsessed, bitch who doesn't know anything that's not handed to her."

"You can't say that to her!" Heather screeched from behind Ashley.

"Yeah? What's stopping me? You?" Kendall laughed.

"Ugh, just shut up," Ashley retorted walking away quickly, her posse close behind.

Kendall shook his head and went to his first class.

* * *

><p>"Mom gave me fifty dollars to buy a dress," Jesse said closing Kendall's locker at the end of the school day.<p>

"Awesome, so when are you going shopping?" Kendall asked slinging his nearly empty backpack over his shoulder. He usually just left all his books at school.

"Well, I was hoping, that maybe, since your dad let you drive the car to school today, you'd, maybe, sorta, take me to get a dress."

Kendall smiled shaking his head, "Oh no, no, no. You can go with your mom."

"Come on, Kendall! Please, my mom is a pain in the ass when it comes to me and dresses or anything that has to do with the regular girly agenda or dances."

"Is there anyone else?" Kendall asked raking his hand through is hair and making it stick up oddly.

"No, nobody. Please?"

"Fine," Kendall caved in swearing in his head he was going to regret this decision.

Jesse looked up at Kendall's hair as they headed for the student parking lot and cocked her eyebrow, "When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"What?" Kendall asked touching his hair gingerly.

"It just kind of stood on it's own," Jesse trailed off chuckling.

Kendall rolled his eyes and unlocked the car.

* * *

><p>"Jesse, we've been to three different stores, can you pick a dress already?" Kendall whined from a seat outside of the dressing rooms at JCPenny's.<p>

"It's not that I don't like any of them Kendall, it's just that fifty bucks doesn't really get me anything," Jesse called from a room.

"Well, stop looking at expensive dresses," Kendall said sarcastically.

Jesse growled and pulled the purple dress she tried on up over her chest, "I'm sorry that the economy likes to price shiny silky fabric outrageously!"

"Hurry up!"

Jesse stepped out of the dressing room in a short purple dress with a ruffled bottom like a long tutu. The strap around her neck looked almost like suit lapels and connected right between her breasts. "Well, look," she called for Kendall to poke his head around the corner like he had done twelve times before.

"Fine…Wow, that looks amazing, how much is it?" Kendall said, genuine care in his voice.

"Seventy dollars," Jesse mumbled dejectedly.

Kendall dug into his pocket and pulled out a wadded up bill and some change, " I have fifteen, including the change."

"Shit," Jesse murmured stepping back into the dressing room to peel off the dress.

"Maybe we can put it on layaway," Kendall said softly.

Jesse felt her eyes starting to burn. This dress was the first one Kendall had liked and he said she looked amazing, but she couldn't afford it because five measly dollars she didn't have. She batted the tears away with the back of her hand. Kendall could hear Jesse's soft muffled coughs and entered the dressing room despite the girls only sign.

"Jess, don't cry, please. We'll put it on layaway and come back with the full amount later, okay?" Kendall asked leaning his head on the door.

An older woman of about 50 stepped out of the room beside Jesse and tapped Kendall's shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Not now, okay?" Kendall said.

The woman held out a twenty dollar bill to Kendall, "Get your girl the dress."

"Wh-what?" Kendall asked taking the money the woman was pressing into his hand.

"My daughter is going to miss her homecoming this week because of mono. I'd love to help make this girl's homecoming just a bit better, I'm sure my daughter would too," the woman said smiling a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you," Kendall said shaking a bit.

Jesse opened the door to the dressing room and wiped her eyes, "Thank you so much."

The woman smiled and left the dressing room quietly.

* * *

><p>Ninth Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	10. Chapter 10

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, Orangetrufflex, WhatWhy, Boysboysboys love em, kendallbtrlover, rumbleroar846, anon UberSuperFan, anon somebodywholikesthisstory, anon KendallSchmidtMegaFan, anon btr4eva, anon xxHippiexx, anon Brianniebee64, and anon ilikethistory **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse stood in her bathroom poking at her limp brown hair. She hadn't bothered to do anything with it other than comb it. Kendall stood with his arms crossed in the doorway, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling.<p>

"I don't know if I want to go," Jesse mumbled smoothing her dress for the thousandth time.

"Jesse, we bought the dress, I am wearing a tie for the second time in my life, can we please go?"

Jesse fiddled with her hair some more, "I don't know."

"Is it because your hair is flat and lifeless?"

"Well, tell me what you really think of my hair, Kendall," Jesse hissed pushing past him to get her shoes on.

Kendall threw his arms up, "I didn't mean it that way! Come on, gimme a break!"

"I'm only going because Mom wants me to."

"Why don't you wanna go so badly?" Kendall asked handing Jesse a small black clutch off her dresser.

"Never mind, I'm just nervous," Jesse said teetering up the stairs to the front door carefully on her black heels.

Kendall held the door to his dad's big black Dodge Ram open for Jesse to get in after her parents had their whole goodbye and be safe speech. Jesse struggled to get her foot up on the step rail. She lifted herself up and was almost in the truck when her heel got caught in-between the step and the edge of the truck. Her ankle twisted unnaturally and she cursed in pain as Kendall pulled and got it loose.

"This is already starting out great," Jesse mumbled when Kendall slammed the door and got in the drivers seat.

Kendall pulled into the student parking lot and killed the engine. If appearance were anything to be counted for, Kendall's truck was the nicest car in the lot. Jesse opened her door and Kendall stood with his back to her.

"You're gonna fall out of this truck If you try to get out alone. Get on my back and I'll lift you down and a safe distance away."

"Dear God," Jesse growled hiking her dress up and basically falling out of the truck onto Kendall's back.

Kendall grunted and let Jesse slip off his back, before locking the truck he handed Jesse her clutch which she'd forgotten on the seat. "Can you make it to the doors with out dying?" he asked sarcastically walking across the lot with Jesse holding onto his shoulder so she could walk in her heels.

"Shut up."

"Maybe you should have worn those flat dress shoes," Kendall advised pointing at a girl in front of them wearing flats.

Jesse glared at Kendall as they approached the stairs leading into the school. She knew if she tried to climb the stairs in her heels she'd fall and break her neck. "Fuck this," Jesse said pulling the heels off her feet and flexing her bare toes.

"Classy," Kendall laughed.

"You wanna wear these?"

"No thanks."

* * *

><p>Jesse showed their tickets and school ID's at the door for admittance. As soon as they were inside Ashley's targeting skills honed in on Jesse. She turned her nose up and walked to her group. "Can you believe she actually came looking like that?" Ashley asked Heather pointing across the gym to Jesse sitting on a chair.<p>

"Is she alone?" Heather asked giggling.

"Pretty sure. Who would bring her? She looks like a boy in a dress."

Heather flipped her hair back, "I bet we could ruin this night for her."

"My parents are still questioning me about the rumor she started. I don't even want to talk about how many times I've been to the councilors and principle because of her," Ashley hissed.

"Wanna wait till she uses the bathroom and get her in there?" Heather suggested.

Ashley smiled and it was a done deal.

* * *

><p>Jesse sipped on her lemonade quietly sitting in the dark of the gym. Well, most of the gym was dark and there were colored party lights shining everywhere, but she was sitting in the darkest area she could find. Kendall sat beside her with his feet up on the edge of an empty chair, looking bored.<p>

"Don't you want to dance? It's what you do at these things," Kendall said gesturing to the crowd of kids jumping around and 'dancing'.

"No," Jesse said sipping her lemonade a little more.

"Why?"

"I don't dance. I'll just sit here and enjoy the music."

Kendall took Jesse's lemonade and placed it on the floor, "Get up."

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed.

Kendall lifted Jesse up and pulled her out to the dance floor. He moved to the rhythm of the song and moved Jesse's shoulders for her. "It's not hard, just move," he laughed.

Jesse sort of moved on her own, but mostly looked like a pole blowing in the wind.

The song changed and Crank Dat by Soulja Boy started playing. Kendall laughed and started doing this bizarre dance that the rest of the gym was doing. "What are you doing?" Jesse yelled over the blaring music.

"Do it with me, it's easy!" Kendall laughed.

Jesse attempted to do the dance but couldn't keep up with it. She felt stiff and realized she had to pee. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she yelled pointing to the bathrooms on the side of the gym.

Jesse walked into the quiet bathroom and into a stall. When she finished she found the bathroom to be empty aside from Ashley and Heather. Not the situation she wanted to be in. Ashley was smiling wickedly and Heather was cackling to herself.

* * *

><p><em>If you don't know what Crank Dat by Soulja Boy is, look it up on youtube, please. It's hilarious.<em>

* * *

><p>Tenth Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Had 10 reviews last time! Amazing! Keep it up readers! More reviews = quicker updates!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	11. Chapter 11

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, undercovertacowaffle, Orangetrufflex, Munchkin Jeeves, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, BTRloverXxX , Obsessed with Vamps, anon Gabgirl1215, anon UberSuperFan, anon vbvb, anon KendallSchmidtMegaFan, anon btr4eva, anon xxHippiexx, anon Brianniebee64, and anon ilikethistory **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Ashley?" Jesse asked boldly.<p>

"I want to ruin your life. Do you know the hell I've been through because of your rumor?" Ashley asked.

"Do you know how much I don't care? I told you that rumor wasn't started by me."

Heather blocked the door so nobody else could enter the bathroom while Ashley and Jesse spoke.

"Listen you little dyke," Ashley hissed grabbing a handful of Jesse's hair.

Jesse grabbed Ashley's arm and slammed it against the sink, "Don't call me a dyke you slut!"

Ashley screamed and lunged at Jesse. Jesse moved out of the way just time to watch Ashley stumble on her heels and fall head first into a stall. Her head slammed into the toilet seat and Jesse could see blood pooling on the edge of it.

"You busted my lip!" Ashley screamed.

"You tripped you dumb bitch! Not my problem!" Jesse yelled heading for the door.

Heather stood her ground glaring at Jesse, "I'm not letting you out."

Jesse grabbed Heather's blonde hair, pulled her head back and slammed it into the door, "Move."

Heather touched her head and there was blood on her fingers. Her eyebrow was split and bleeding. She scrambled over to Ashley in the stall with her bloody lip and Jesse exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Jesse made it across the gym in disbelief of what she had just done. She sat down by Kendall with her lemonade just in time for a guy to come running over to Kendall. "Dude!" he shouted over the music.<p>

"What, Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"You know my girlfriend, Jamie Davis, right?" Carlos asked breathing heavily like he'd just run a marathon.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She found Ashley and Heather in the bathroom bleeding and crying!"

Kendall suppressed a small smirk, "Really?"

"Yeah! Jamie is trying to figure out what happened, but Ashley can't talk and Heather won't stop crying!"

"Has anyone called a teacher yet?"

Carlos shook his head and looked over at the bathrooms, "I don't think so!"

Jesse touched Kendall's arm nervously, "I'm not feeling well, can we go?"

"Sure," Kendall said standing up and patting Carlos's back, "See ya later man."

"Bye," Carlos smiled sweetly before bounding off across the gym floor.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat with her hands folded in her lap, looking out the window lifelessly. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did in the bathroom. If Ashley and Heather spoke, they'd definitely rat her out and she'd get suspended.<p>

"Did you see anything in the bathroom when you went in there?" Kendall asked turning off the main road and onto the streets of their neighborhood.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed wringing her hands.

"You didn't….did you?" Kendall exclaimed figuring out why Jesse wanted to leave so badly.

Jesse nodded and smiled slightly, damn it felt good, but it was completely wrong.

Kendall reached over and rubbed her shoulder, "I'll totally back you up if you get caught."

"Thanks," Jesse muttered twisting the hem of her dress.

"So what'd you do?"

"I didn't really do much. Ashley called me a dyke, came at me, tripped and smacked her face into the toilet. I smashed Heather's face into the door so I could get out of the bathroom."

Kendall pulled into his driveway, his jaw hanging open, he killed the truck engine, "I'm impressed. Honestly, I have no words."

"That's a first."

"Hey, hey, don't get cocky," Kendall smirked getting out of the truck to help Jesse out on her side.

Jesse smoothed her dress out and looked up at Kendall's house, "Why are we here?"

"You're staying the night," Kendall smiled handing Jesse her clutch for the second time that night. Honestly, she'd forget her head if it was attached.

Jesse laughed awkwardly, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I asked your parents if it was cool. They said yeah."

"MY parents said 'it was cool' to stay at a GUY'S house?" Jesse asked in disbelief.

"They think I'm gay, remember? You're parents are pretty blunt."

"Hey, don't insult my parents," Jesse scowled following Kendall up to the front door.

Kendall rolled his eyes, pulled out his keys and let them into the house. The house was fairly new looking. Very clean. It sort of looked like one of those show houses you see on the home and garden network. The front room was kept very clean and it smelled like fresh laundry.

"You're house is nice," Jesse muttered looking at all the pictures on the walls. Some were family portraits, others were floral and landscape paintings.

Kendall smiled weakly, "Mom's a bit of a neat freak when it comes to the living room. Everywhere else is messy or as Dad says, 'it's lived in'. "

Jesse laughed a bit, "Hey, I don't have any clothes."

"I'll get you a pair of shorts and a shirt, follow me," Kendall said leading Jesse to the kitchen. "Wait up here," he said going down a dark stairwell that Jesse could only assume went to the basement.

Jesse looked around the kitchen. There was a few pans hanging above the stove. The kitchen was designed like a magazine model, but it was definitely 'lived in'. The fridge was covered in magnets, artwork, photos, notes and other things and bobbles. Jesse zoned in on a picture of Kendall with two other guys. He was about 13 probably, but the other two looked a bit older. The caption below it read, 'Kendall, James, and Logan'. Kendall emerged from the basement in pajama bottoms with no top, "Brought some clothes up. I got the smallest I could find."

"I didn't know you had siblings," Jesse said taking the clothes.

Kendall smiled, "Their not my brothers, well, I suppose they are, but not my brothers by blood. Their my bestfriends. Logan moved away last year and James goes to school with us."

"Oh, I don't have any photos of my old friends," Jesse sighed.

"Go get changed, bathroom is just through that door," he gestured to a door across the kitchen and through the dinning room.

Jesse smiled and headed for the door. She knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Eleventh Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Amazing REVIEWS! Keep it up readers! More reviews = quicker updates!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	12. Chapter 12

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **BigTimeFan50, undercovertacowaffle, Orangetrufflex, Munchkin Jeeves, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, BTRloverXxX , Obsessed with Vamps, anon Gabgirl1215, anon UberSuperFan, anon vbvb, anon KendallSchmidtMegaFan, anon btr4eva, anon xxHippiexx, anon Brianniebee64, and anon ilikethistory **for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse lay across Kendall's bed looking up at the stick on glow in the dark stars. "Dude, you still have glow in the dark stars?" she asked giggling a bit at the childishness of it.<p>

"Yes, I've just never taken them down," Kendall called from the floor. He sat against the end of the bed playing Call of Duty intensely.

"Right, do they still glow?"

"Not really."

Kendall looked to his left at Jesse's phone by her clutch, it had gone off twice now, same number. "Hey Jess, who's Lennox?" he asked grabbing her phone and letting it vibrate in his hand.

"I friend of mine from before the move. Why?"

"They've been calling you for the last ten minutes."

Jesse scrambled to the end of the queen size bed and snatched the phone from Kendall's hand. She clicked the answer button, "Hello? Hello?"

"Jesse?" a guy's voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me. How's it going Josh?"

Kendall set his controller down and looked up at Jesse, "You're brother?"

"No," Jesse whispered.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Nothing, just talking to a friend. Why are you calling me at ten at night?" Jesse asked rolling over on her back and sticking her feet up on Kendall's headboard.

"My mom and I moved a town over from you, I'll be going to North High," Josh said.

Jesse's eye lit up, "That's great! I go there too!"

"I was hoping so. Do you wanna hang out sometime?" Josh asked nervously.

Kendall scowled at Jesse, "No."

"Shut up, Kendall. Yeah, sure."

"Awesome, I'll see you at school Monday," Josh said hanging up.

Jesse tossed her phone back by her clutch and looked over at Kendall who looked kind of angry. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?"

"Josh? No! God, no. I mean, I wish, but no."

Kendall nodded, he wasn't one to be jealous but this guy was irritating him already and he hadn't even seen his face, "I don't like him."

"He's not a bad guy, jeez. What's with you?"

"You know how I feel about you. Now, you just let this past crush into your life? Don't shut me out here, please."

Jesse sat up and crossed her arms, "Josh would never be interested in me anyway. I'm to awkward and not his type, besides, I look like a boy now anyway."

"I don't think you look like a boy."

Jesse scoffed, "Really? You were the one that said it in the first place."

"Well, I don't think you really look like a boy."

"Well, what do I look like?"

"Pretty."

"Don't get all awkward," Jesse said quietly laying down and covering her face with a pillow.

Kendall moved up onto the bed and lay down next to her, "I'm not making anything awkward. You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you."

"Nobody thinks I'm pretty but my parents."

"I do."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie? Do you think I'd have stuck around if I didn't see something more in you than just a dork with brown hair that offered to do my English homework for sex?"

Jesse laughed, "Please, don't bring that up. Also, I'm not doing your homework."

"Aw, but I'm still borderline failing."

Jesse shrugged and Kendall flipped the light off so the room went dark. "I wasn't lying though."

"I know," Jesse whispered.

Kendall pushed the pillow from Jesse's face and leaned over her on his side. He pushed her hair back from her face and let his hand rest in her hair. His thumb massaged small circles on her jaw. Jesse felt her jaw give in from his feather light touch and she opened her mouth a little bit.

"Can I?" Kendall asked in a low tone.

Jesse nodded slightly and Kendall closed their mouths together. The kiss wasn't hot and heavy. It wasn't much more than his lips on hers with a minimal amount of force. Kendall slipped his tongue out a bit and lapped a her bottom lip. Jesse restrained herself from letting Kendall go any further.

The kiss was broken and Kendall lay back down on his side of the bed, "Thank you."

Jesse was quiet. The room was quiet, but not awkward in silence. Kendall moved a bit to get a comforter tucked at the end of the bed around his feet. His bed wasn't made, so all the blankets were kicked to the bottom from his previous nights sleep.

"That was my first kiss," Jesse mumbled helping Kendall pull the comforter up over them.

"That was my best," Kendall smirked rolling on his side to go to sleep.

Jesse felt a hot blush creep up her cheeks. She knew now that she clearly had feelings for Kendall, and he for her.

* * *

><p>Twelfth Part<p>

_Sorry this is a bit short. Sorry for not updating the Thank you list at the top. I'm half asleep uploading this. I didn get all your wonder reviews though. Thank you!_

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Amazing REVIEWS! Keep it up readers! More reviews = quicker updates!

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	13. Chapter 13

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to, **Gabgirl1215, iLikeThisStory, undercovertacowaffle, XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX, BigTimeFan50, OrangeTrufflex, Anon T, me, BriannieBee64, diski, xxHippiexx, UberSuperFan, BTRloverXxX, kjf, bigtimeobsessed,** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse sat up in her bed. It was Sunday morning and the entire day before was a blur. After she and Kendall kissed they sort of became distant and Jesse went home at around noon on Saturday.<p>

"Jesse! Your friend from school is here!" Josh, her little brother, yelled from the front door.

"Friend from school? Kendall would text me, so who the hell?" Jesse grumbled to herself flopping out of bed and zombie walking up the stairs. What she found at the door was the last person she wanted to see. Ever.

"Morning," Heather cheered, a tape fixture over her eyebrow, more than likely from where Jesse slammed her head into the door. Jesse silently hoped it'd leave a nasty scar.

"Josh, go upstairs," Jesse said grimly to her little brother. He dashed off, listening to his sister for the first time in his whole life. "What the fuck are you here for?" she hissed to the blonde in front of her.

"Not going to invite me?"

"So help me, I will take you down and kick you till your ribs are shattered."

Heather giggled, "No need. You've already been suspended, I'm sure."

"Why is that?" Jesse asked, hands on her hips.

"Tsk, Ashley and I told on you. You're so screwed."

"Nobody has proof I did anything. The only people in that bathroom were me, you and Ashley. There's no evidence that it wasn't someone else. Plenty of girls don't like you or your posse."

Heather smiled, "We have witnesses."

"No you don't. Nobody was in there."

"That doesn't mean we don't have witnesses," Heather smiled slyly turning to step off the porch.

Jesse narrowed her eyes, "Two can play at that game."

"Bye bye, loser."

The door clicked closed and Jesse went to the kitchen to dial Kendall's cell.

"Hello?" Kendall answered groggily.

"I got a favor to ask."

Kendall chuckled weakly, "If you want to have sex with me you can just say so."

"Ha ha, you aren't funny. I'm serious though."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need you to help me fake an alibi, for homecoming night."

Kendall sat up in his bed, suddenly worried, "What? Why?"

"Heather came by, she told me that she and Ashley had witnesses. I'm assuming that they're paying some kids to say I was in the bathroom, and they saw me beat them up."

"Uh huh."

"So, can you get a few of your friends together to say I wasn't' ever in there?" Jesse asked pulling at the end of the phone cord.

"Yeah, definitely. I'll call a few people, set up an alibi story. Don't worry."

"Thanks," Jesse muttered lifting up a bowl of something on the counter and sniffing it.

"I'll be over in a little bit."

"Kay,"

"See ya."

"Love you, bye," Jesse said hanging the phone up on it's charger. "Wait, did I just say 'love you, bye' like I was talking to grandma?"

* * *

><p>Kendall showed up with a whole group of people. Three guys and two girls, all seemingly the same age as Kendall. "Hey," Kendall smiled.<p>

"You didn't have to bring them here," Jesse said sheepishly.

"Well, we all have to have the same story," Kendall protested innocently.

"Alright, um, let me ask my parents if you can all come in. Otherwise we'll go somewhere else," Jesse said closing the door and hunting down her mom in the house.

A few minutes later Jesse returned and ushered the group down into her room, "Alright, who are all of you?"

"James, Kendall's best friend," a tall guy in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket said with a small wave and a bright smile.

"I'm Becky, James's girlfriend," said a girl with long brownish blonde hair wearing a sparkly purple tank top.

Jesse noticed the next person ready to introduce himself, it was Carlos, from the dance.

"I'm Carlos, you sort of already met me," he said smiling adorably.

The girl with brown hair and glasses standing closely to Carlos just smiled. She seemed too nervous to speak, but she managed to get her name out. "Jamie," she said with a small smile.

"There's two more people but they couldn't make it. Alexa, James' ex-girlfriend and Sydney, my friend Logan's, now long distance, girlfriend," Kendall said.

"Alright, I'm Jesse, everyone. I'm sure Kendall already told you that though…" Jesse mumbled pulling her bean bag chair out from under a pile of clothes. Kendall moved over a small round chair from by the window and Jesse's computer chair from her desk. "I'm sorry it's such a pit in here," Jesse apologized kicking clothes out of the way.

Becky and James took a seat together on the bean bag and Carlos and Jamie took the remaining chairs by each other.

"I was thinking of an alibi and I think the best one to use would be that we were all together dancing during Soulja Boy," Kendall announced leaning into Jesse's shoulder as she sank down next to him on the bed.

"Why during Soulja Boy?" James asked.

"Everyone was dancing in groups during that song. It's popular and it gives a little detail to the lie, so it becomes more believable," Kendall said.

"Alright, and after the song ended, Jamie went to the bathroom and found Ashley and Heather. That's actually the truth," Carlos said smiling.

"Good, good. That verifies our lie even more. That makes Jamie with us and then she found Ashley, she can definitely vouch that Jesse was with us when she left for the bathrooms," Kendall smiled looking at Jesse.

Jesse turned a little red, "Thanks you guys."

"For what?" James asked a little amused.

"For lying for me. You all know I beat Heather up."

Jamie shrugged, "Yeah but as far as everyone else knows they both slipped in the bathroom and are framing you. I mean, they have a motive don't they?"

"Right, right, they think you started the rumor and everyone knows it," Becky said.

Kendall gasped a little with a sudden realization of something, "You know what, if we have one of us mention that Ashley could be framing Jesse for the rumor, maybe we can get Ashley to confess she started Jesse's hair on fire. Then Ashley will definitely be suspended."

"Genius, Kendall, you are a genius," Carlos said shaking his head and laughing quietly.

"Thank you, thank you," Kendall laughed mock bowing and rolling his hand.

Becky cleared her throat a little and said, "Um, I have a question."

"What?" Jesse asked looking over at the girl to her left.

"Are you two dating?" Becky asked gesturing to Kendall and Jesse..

Kendall was sitting incredibly close to Jesse and his hand had found it's way onto her leg at some point during the planning with out Jesse's noticing. Jesse flushed dark red, "Um, I don't know.

"Yeah, it's not like that," Kendall said quickly covering Jesse's 'I don't know'.

James smiled wide, "Sure looks like that, bro."

Jesse wanted to slink down onto the floor and crawl under the bed to die of embarrassment. They were honestly have a conversation about her relationship with Kendall.

"Deny all you want, Kendall, we've seen the way you look at her," Carlos laughed almost falling off his chair.

"Guys, come on!" Kendall smirked.

Jamie smiled a little bit and looked at Kendall's hand on her leg, "Friends don't rest their hands on each other's legs."

Kendall looked down at his hand and pulled it away slowly and sat on it.

"They don't even know their dating!" James exclaimed bursting into laughter.

Becky leaned forward and touched Jesse's knee, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. These guys are just dick heads. Come on quit it, guys."

James and Carlos were both on floor in laughter by this point and Kendall didn't know what to do but sort of laugh at his friends on the floor. Jamie sort of looked around the room awkwardly, a smile now completely apparent on her face.

"HEY!" Becky roared and the guys' laughter died immediately, "She's embarrassed, can you cut out the laughter?"

Jesse was the color of a tomato staring a hole into the floor, "Thanks Becky."

* * *

><p>ThirteenthPart<p>

_Sorry about the late update. Just a little stuck. I've also started a new story, it's not a fanfic, but it's just a story I've come up with. If you're intrested in reading it, let me know in your review and I'll post it up on FictionPress (fanfiction's sister site for person writing) and post the link to it on here._

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

Amazing REVIEWS! Keep it up readers! More reviews = quicker updates! (I try to keep this promise!)

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	14. Chapter 14

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to **everyone** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled Jesse towards his driveway reluctantly. After saying goodbye to Kendall's friends, Kendall insisted on taking Jesse for a ride on the ATV. He'd gotten it fixed up with some help from his dad and now Jesse was reluctant to have anything to do with it.<p>

"Kendall, no, come on!" Jesse whined dejectedly.

Kendall stopped and pulled Jesse against his chest, "Jesse, please, don't make me beg."

Jesse's mind melted. He hadn't been this close to her since the shower incident. His scent filled her nose, warm coffee and some sort of men's body wash or shampoo. "Okay," she mumbled and Kendall pulled her the rest of the way up to the garage.

The ATV was clean and waiting for them to get on. It looked a lot better then when Jesse had seen it the first time. Kendall grabbed filled the tank with gas from a red can and got on.

"Come on," he said patting the seat behind him.

Jesse, hesitant, threw her leg over the seat and sat limply waiting for Kendall to start the ATV.

"You've got to hold on," Kendall said pulling Jesse's arms around his waist.

Jesse held on loosely, not grasping desperately in fear like she'd wanted to. The ATV started and Kendall gave the engine a few revs before taking off out of the garage. The lurch out was shocking and Jesse dug her fingers into Kendall's stomach. She was sure her middle finger was in his belly button, but she could care less. The houses started zipping by and the wind rushed past her face.

"Can we slow down?" Jesse yelled into Kendall's back where she had decided to burry her face.

"Hold on!" Kendall yelled as he entered the forested area before the lake.

Jesse was bouncing at this point and trying her best to keep her legs tightly straddled against the seat. Kendall ploughed carelessly over rocks, roots and branches until he reached the lake side cliff.

"Let's go put our feet in the water," Kendall said killing the engine and peeling Jesse's hands from his waist.

Jesse stayed frozen on the bike, her nerves shaking like crazy, fear paralyzing her. "I don't want to do this anymore," she whimpered sliding herself reluctantly off the ATV.

Kendall threw his arm around her and escorted her to the bottom of the cliff by the shed. He stopped by the water's edge and pulled his Vans off. "Wanna put your feet in the water with me or sit alone on the cold grass?" he asked stepping onto the dock while Jesse stood, arms crossed, at the end of it.

"You're crazy. That's freezing water."

"So?" Kendall smirked sitting down and lowering his feet into the water. Jesse was right, it was absolutely frigid.

Jesse stepped out onto the dock and smacked Kendall's shoulder, "You're going to get sick!"

"I'm not getting in the water. Get your panties out of a knot."

Jesse scowled at him and sat down, legs crossed on the dock.

"Jess, what are we?" Kendall asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We're people," Jesse said sarcastically.

Kendall pushed her leg playfully, "No, I mean, us, together."

"Are we together?" Jesse asked picking at the strings of her tattered Texas Long Horns hoodie.

Kendall kicked his feet in the water and looked out across the lake, "Are we?"

Jesse laughed, "Are we going to keep asking each other the same question over and over?"

"Do you think we're to together?"

"Do you?"

Kendall started to laugh, "We aren't getting anywhere if we keep doing this question thing!"

"Okay, okay. On three, say yes, If you think we are together, or no, if you think we aren't."

"One, two, three!" Kendall said looking over at Jesse.

"I don't know!

"I don't know!"

Jesse threw her arms up and flopped back on the dock, "Ugh! We can't get anywhere!"

Kendall pulled his feet out of the water and rolled over on top of Jesse, "We can get somewhere."

Jesse smiled as a blush crept up her cheeks, "Quit it you pervert."

"Come on, I was so not thinking that."

"Oh, don't even, you know you were," Jesse laughed.

Kendall smiled and kissed her until she was quiet. "Hey, I really like you," he whispered to her leaning his head against hers.

"I like you too," Jesse whispered back.

"Good, just had to clarify that."

Jesse smiled big, "Okay, but why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," Kendall laughed rolling off of her and laying beside her.

Jesse watched a dark gray cloud float by above them, "School tomorrow."

"Ugh, I know. It's also our time to take down Ashley."

"What if it doesn't work, and I get suspended?" Jesse asked quietly.

"Then I'll stay home with you as long as you're suspended."

"Thanks," Jesse said as Kendall slipped his hand into hers and they watched the clouds drift by over head. Another storm was approaching.

* * *

><p>14th Part<p>

If you are a fan of my Kendall/James fic _Kissing is Harmless, Right?_ I am currently revamping and re-writing it!

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

**Let's go for 8 review this time guys! Come on come on!**

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	15. Chapter 15

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to **everyone** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Jesse stayed on the dock until rain started to soak into their hoodies.<p>

"We should go," Jesse mumbled, not really wanting to go.

"Or we could stay," Kendall suggested turning his head to look at Jesse. Her eyes were covered because of the rain splattering on her glasses.

"The lake will get splashy with all the rain."

"Splashy?" Kendall smirked.

"Shut up. I mean it will get bad and come over the dock."

Kendall got to his feet and pulled Jesse up with him, "I know."

Jesse grabbed Kendall's hand and walked off the dock with him and up the hill to the ATV. She looked into the dark forest and sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed so long. It's really dark in there now."

"I'll go slow, get on," Kendall patted the seat and Jesse held on tight.

* * *

><p>Jesse opened the front door to her house and pulled off her muddy shoes. She was drenched with rain and mud. The ATV had kicked up mud and foliage the entire ride out of the forest and hit her dead on because she rode on the back.<p>

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Chrishund asked from the top of the stairs.

"With Kendall," Jesse admitted quietly as she peeled off her hoodie.

"Where?"

"We went for a bike ride."

"You don't have a bike."

Jesse shrugged, "He let me borrow one of his."

"Why are you all dirty?"

"We went through a few puddles in the rain, I'm fine."

Mrs. Chrishund crossed her arms angrily, "You didn't go in that forest did you?"

"What forest?" Jesse asked casually.

"The one on the edge of the neighborhood. It's private property, so don't be going over there."

"Alright, I'm going to go shower now. Is that okay?"

"Don't get a tone with me."

Jesse rolled her eyes as she went down the stairs to her room. Her mother had never asked her so many questions in her life. Why was it now that she started taking an interest in every little thing Jesse did? Jesse's phone lit up and showed she had three new text messages.

From: 455-8000

Sup?

From: Becky

Don't forget tomorrow. 3

From: Lennox

When you want to hang out?

Jesse didn't know the first number and decided not to reply. Becky's was just a reminder text, so she didn't need to reply. However, Josh's text she did want to reply to.

To: Lennox

Not sure when want to hang out. Kind of busy tomorrow.

From: Lennox

Its cool. Are you seeing anybody?

To: Lennox

It's complicated

From Lennox:

Oh, k. just asking.

To Lennox:

Why?

From Lennox:

I was going to ask you to dinner on Friday.

To Lennox:

Idk what I have going on.

From Lennox:

It's ok. rain check?

To Lennox:

Yeah. Lol

Jesse tossed her phone on the bed and stripped down to her underwear for a shower. She stood under the hot water for ten minutes just thinking about the day. Would everything work out tomorrow? Would someone crack under pressure and ruin their whole lie? What if she got suspended?

There was a knock on the bathroom door that startled Jesse half to death. "Hello?" she called turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself. With no response she opened the door, figuring it to just be her little brother playing a joke on her. Instead, she found Kendall looking wet, muddy and cold.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked tightening her towel.

"I can't get into my house and my parents are at the hospital."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Kendall shook his head, "Nothing serious. Dad just broke his foot while at work and Mom can't make it home anytime soon to let me in the house. I told them I'd just stay here tonight."

Jesse nodded, "O-okay. Um, trade me places. Shower and I'll get you some clothes."

Kendall stepped into the shower and turned it on while Jesse dressed and searched for the clothes he had worn the last time he had to change at her house. This was becoming a regular thing it seemed.

* * *

><p>15th Part<p>

**Sorry it's a bit short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

If you are a fan of my Kendall/James fic _Kissing is Harmless, Right?_ I am currently revamping and re-writing it!

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

**Let's go for 8 more reviews this time guys! You're doing great so far! Come on come on!**

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	16. Chapter 16

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to **mavk4444, BigTimeFan50, KendallSchmidtMegaFan, xxHippiexx, btr4eva, UberSuperFan, orangetrufflex, iLikeThisStory, Tomorrow's-Today, loverofbtr, jj, BTRloverXxX, kendallbtrlover** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse lay on her bed, Kendall on the other side of her. Everything seemed completely surreal to her. The lights of a passing car danced across her ceiling from the window across from her bed. She thinks Kendall might be asleep since he hasn't spoken since he finished his shower. The darkness of the room was overwhelming and she was just about ready to turn on her desk lamp when Kendall shifted. He turned on his side and pulled Jesse's waist until she was pushed against his stomach.<p>

"Jesse?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I'm not."

"Obviously."

Kendall pushed his face into the crick of Jesse's neck and she can feel his breath over her collarbone, "Thank you."

Jesse isn't blushing or anything at this point. For some reason, Kendall being so close and snuggling seemed perfectly natural. She didn't feel that usual giddiness she got when Kendall did affectionate or intimate things. She really wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign.

"For what?" Jesse asked.

"For letting me stay here. For everything."

"I haven't really done anything, but you're welcome."

Kendall shifted and pushed closer to Jesse, "I think I kinda love you."

"Don't say that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I know I can be an ass sometimes, but I'm always serious when it comes to you."

Jesse scoffed a little, "Really? All your sarcasm is serious?"

"No, I meant, I meant like when I say important things. Like when I say you're pretty or I want to date you."

"You want to date me?"

"I said that like the third day you knew me. You tossed me out of your house yelling at me."

Jesse turned on her side so Kendall could push up against her back and spoon her, "Oh, right."

"I was serious."

"If you haven't dated me, how can you say you love me."

"I said, I kinda love you."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

Kendall blew a small piece of Jesse's hair out of his mouth area and rested his chin on the top of her head. He stared at the outline of Jesse's desk in attempts to think of a way to explain what he meant. "I mean that I like you more than a friend."

"So like family?"

"No. I love you in way, like, if you loved a teddy bear that you got as a gift."

Jesse snorted in a fit of giggles, "Wait, so I'm a teddy bear?"

"No! God, forget it."

"I understand, Kendall. You love me, like you would do anything for me."

"Yes, thank you."

Jesse felt Kendall's hand move up her stomach and lace his fingers into hers, "You aren't in love with me."

Kendall was quiet. He was unsure as of how to go about responding to that. If he said yes, he was moving their relationship to quickly. If he said no, she'd be offended and possibly cry. "If we're dating, we have to tell your parents I'm not gay."

"Are we dating?" Jesse asked starting the vicious circle of questions.

"Yes, I'm sleeping in your bed. We spend just about everyday together. I think this is called dating," Kendall squeezed her hand and peck the top of her head lightly.

"I'll tell my mom tomorrow after school," Jesse said drifting off to sleep.

"Night."

* * *

><p>"Jesse!" Mrs. Chrishund yelled from the open doorway of her daughters room. She had come down to the room to see if her daughter was awake for school. She had called three times and even knocked a few times without response. Never in her life did she expect to see her 15 year old daughter in bed with a guy.<p>

Jesse rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. Kendall's arm slipped off her waist and to his side, he slept like a rock and the yelling mother didn't wake him. Jesse's eyes widened once she realized how this whole scene looked to her mother. Of course her mother didn't realize exactly who the guy on her bed was because Kendall's face was half covered with his pillow. Not that she thought it would matter.

"Mom!" Jesse yelped pushing Kendall as she fell off the bed and scrambled over to her mom.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Chrishund asked gesturing to the snoring blond on the bed.

"It's Kendall, from a few house down, the gay guy, my best friend."

Mrs. Chrishund cross her arms and tightened her lips, "Jesse Mae Chrishund, stop your lying, this minute."

"I'm not lying about anything!"

"Oh, do you think I'm fucking stupid? I know that boy isn't gay!"

Jesse shuddered. Her mother was cursing which meant she was two steps away from ripping off someone's head and shitting down their neck. "No, he's not mom."

"Now that that's clarified! What the fuck is he doing in your bed?"

"He couldn't get in his house last night. His dad's at the hospital! He asked if he could stay the night, I couldn't say no, Mom, nothing happened!"

By this time Kendall was gaining consciousness and his brain began to register the scene between mother and daughter unfolding in front of him. His first intent was to run as fast as he could, just to escape the scathing glare coming from Mrs. Chrishund. He evaluated his escape routes and found none. He slid out of the bed and stood beside Jesse in front of her mother, scared and unsure weather or not he would make it out of this alive.

"Kendall, can you please go home now," Mrs. Chrishund asked in a forced calm tone as she stepped aside to clear the doorway.

"No, this isn't just Jesse's fault."

"I'll talk to your parents in a bit, after I speak with Jesse. Please go."

Kendall grabbed Jesse's hand confidently, "If you're going to yell at her, do it in front of me."

Jesse turned her head down towards Kendall, "Just go home."

"No," Kendall hissed holding the intense glare that Mrs. Chrishund was giving him.

"You're just a kid, do not talk to me like you are an adult. I will talk to my daughter in private and you will go home or I will have my husband escort you home."

Kendall sighed reluctantly, turned to Jesse, grabbed her face lightly and pulled her in for a kiss. He held her lightly as he nipped at her bottom lip carefully as to not cause damage. "I'll see you at school," he muttered slipping past Mrs. Chrishund.

* * *

><p>16th Part<p>

If you are a fan of my Kendall/James fic _Kissing is Harmless, Right?_ I am currently revamping and re-writing it!

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

**You guys left me 13 reviews for chapter 15! You guys rock! Keep up those reviews!**

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	17. Chapter 17

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to **BigTimeFan50, mavk4444, JAMES IS HOT, Anon T, Kendall Schmidt is Mine, BTRloverXxX, WantToBeSomebody, OrangeTrufflex, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, Tomorrow's-Today, BriannieBee64, mayra, Sierahannah, Btrkendall-James-lover, Ilucjamesmaslowwwand, Aoi Nami-chan, sexy ninja penguin, dyinghappyness24** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>Jesse pulled her backpack up on her shoulder. It was first period and she wasn't on the way to her class. She was on her way to the principals office. She knew why, and she knew this was the start of her and Kendall's devious lie. The waiting room outside of Mr. Haynes, the principal's, office was empty save for the secretary and a student Aide.<p>

"He'll see you," the secretary said opening the large oaken door behind her.

Jesse stepped into the principals office. It was large and there were a few sofas and arm chairs placed in a semi circle in front of the main desk. "Take a seat," Mr. Haynes said in his loud booming voice. He only had one tone and that was loud.

Doing as told, Jesse took a seat and smiled pleasantly, innocently, "If I may ask, what am I here for?"

"The staff has been informed that you started a fight in the restroom during Homecoming. Do you know anything about that?"

"Um, I heard that someone got beat up during the dance, but I don't know anything else."

"How did you hear about this fight?"

Jesse closed her eyes, trying to think of the name of Carlos' girlfriend, "Uh, her name was, um, Jamie! Yeah, Jamie, she's a friend of a friend who found them in the bathroom I think."

Mr. Haynes shifted his large body in his swivel chair, it creaked under his weight, "Uh huh. Jamie Davis was the one who reported the fight to the teachers. Well, what she had found after the fight."

"Sir, she can vouch for me, I didn't start that fight."

"Please let Ashley Astor in," Mr. Haynes said into a small intercom. Ashley entered the room seconds later, a phone in her hand, smiling.

"Would you care to let Jesse see what you showed me?" Mr. Haynes asked as Ashley handed Jesse the cell phone in her hand.

Jesse took it and pressed the play button on the video that was pulled up on the screen. A girl about Jesse's size and similar hair grabbed Heather and smacked her face against the door then left the bathroom. This video was a fake. Jesse's dress was shorter than the one in the video and her hair was lighter. Ashley had actually faked the video to get her in trouble.

"Sir, this video is fake!" Jesse exclaimed placing the phone on his desk and taking her own phone from her pocket. "My dress was short than this one in the video, and my hair is darker than that, see," Jesse held up a photo of herself in her homecoming dress on her phone.

"Jesse, please, this is obviously you on the video. Why would Ashley lie about this?"

"Sir, she thinks I started a nasty rumor about her, but I didn't! She's trying to get payback !"

Mr. Haynes stood and placed his hands firmly on the desk, "Jesse Chrishund, mind your tone with me. Are you implying Ashley faked this video just to get you in trouble?"

"Yes, sir, you have to believe me. She hates me and I didn't start that rumor. She even burned my hair, I thought that'd be good enough payback for something I DIDN'T DO, but some people just can't be satisfied," Jesse shot a nasty glare at Ashley who just smiled sweetly and looked confused.

"Ashley, is what she says true?"

Ashley shook her head slowly, "Sir, I know she didn't start the rumor about me. Even if she had, I'd never do this to her."

Mr. Haynes sat down once again and crossed his arms, "Then tell me Ashley, if you know she didn't start this rumor, why do you think she beat you up?"

"Well, because she thinks I started a rumor about her in the locker room with a boy."

Jesse shook her head and laughed, "Oh my God, Ashley, you are for real stupid."

"Jesse, no need for that," Mr. Haynes hissed.

"Mr. Haynes, I know I'm new here, and you don't know me as well as you may know Ashley, but, please trust me. I have witnesses that place me away from the bathroom at the time of the fight."

"You do?" Ashley asked snottily and taking a seat on a black leather chair.

Jesse nodded viciously, "I do. Please, call Jamie Davis, and Kendall Schmidt down here."

"Ha! Ha! Don't listen to her, Kendall is her boyfriend and he'd say anything to defend her," Ashley chortled.

Mr. Haynes picked up his phone and ordered Kendall and Jamie to be pulled out of class. Within minutes they were both in the office, seated on Jesse's side of the semi circle.

"Jamie, please explain what happened at the dance," Mr. Haynes smiled genuinely.

"W-well, We were dancing, Jesse, Kendall, Carlos, me and a few other friends when I had to use the bathroom. So I went to the bathroom and found Ashley and Heather bleeding."

"Uh huh. You're sure Jesse was with your group?"

Jamie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Kendall was trying to teach her to dance."

"She's really bad," Kendall laughed nervously.

Jesse scowled at Kendall and looked to the principal, "Sir, I was with them the whole night. I never even used the bathroom."

"Ashley, do you have anything to say?" Mr. Haynes asked looking over to Ashley who sat, scathing gaze locked on Jesse.

"She's lying, I showed you the video evidence," Ashley spat pointing at the phone on the desk.

"Mmm, hmm," Mr. Haynes hummed flipping through the video till it got to the end. The date popped up and said it was filmed on Sunday. "Tell me, Ashley, why did you film Jesse, if this is Jesse, harming your friend Heather?"

"For proof, obviously, Sir."

"Ashley, how is it that you filmed this video two days after the dance?"

Ashley's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"The date, on this video, it Sunday's date."

"M-my phone must have gotten set off. I-I don't know why it would do that."

Kendall laughed loudly, "Ashley, admit it, you framed Jesse."

"I didn't! She beat me up!"

Mr. Haynes stood up and said, "Ashley, I'll be calling your parents. Jesse, Kendall, Jamie, you are free to go to your classes now."

Jamie bolted from the room instantaneously, nerves sending her flying to her next class with out another word. Jesse gathered her backpack, put her hand in Kendall's and left the office with him. Once in the hall and clear of the office windows, she jumped on Kendall's back in joy.

"It worked!" she whispered in his ear joyously.

Kendall hefted her up and spun her around till she was dizzy, "I know!"

"I can't believe it!"

"You want a ride to your class?" Kendall asked already walking down the hall.

"Onward!" Jesse cheered.

* * *

><p>17th Part<p>

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

**You guys left me 19 reviews for chapter 16! OMG YOU ALL ROCK HARD! OMG**

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	18. Chapter 18

This is a fanfic I started and then fell apart from a long while back. It's just for fun writing and I know people are out of character and things, but it's writing. I'm publishing it here for you all to read if you would like. I am not saying you have to love it.

Warning: Characters out of Character.

Thank you once again to **everyone** for reviewing and thank you everyone who read/subscribed this so far.

You're input and support means the world to me.

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO RECORD A READING OF THIS STORY INTO A PODFIC?**

* * *

><p>Jesse sat down on the hard plastic bleachers in the gymnasium of her school. It was last period and also the day of the winter sports pep rally. One week had passed since Homecoming. Ashley was suspended for three weeks as was Heather. Jesse had been grounded by her mother for having Kendall stay the night, but she lifted that grounding early. Her mother realized there was really no way to keep Jesse away from Kendall and she would just have to trust her.<p>

This was the first pep rally Jesse had ever been too. At her old school they didn't have pep rallies, only mandatory class meetings in the auditorium where the principal would go over new and existing rules once every three moths. According to her Algebra 1-2 teacher, there was supposed to be games and funny dances and fun stuff. Jesse watched as the cheerleaders bounced out onto the gym floor in their blue and gold outfits. The band played the Spiderman theme song and the drum line went to town on some crazy beat.

Kendall snuck up behind Jesse and sank down behind her, his legs on either sides of her hips and his pelvic bone pushed up against her back. He nuzzled his face into the space between her collar bone and neck and spoke, "Having fun?"

"Not really," Jesse shrugged, the cheerleaders began to dance to All the Single Ladies by Beyonce.

"Why?"

"I'm not into watching cheerleaders dance?" she laughed turning her head slightly to meet Kendall's lips in a soft, quick kiss.

Kendall smiled into the kiss, "Aww. The cheerleaders are my favorite."

A teacher walked past and glared disapprovingly at Kendall and Jesse seated so intimately, but said nothing and kept going.

* * *

><p>Josh Lennox waved from across the gym floor where his class was still filing in and finding seating. This was the first time Kendall has actually seen him. He had short brown hair, pushed up in the front and he wore jeans, t-shirt and a black, possibly leather, jacket. He looked too old to be a freshmen, he looked old enough to be a college freshmen. He jogged up the steps and sat down right next to Jesse, completely ignoring the fact that Kendall was wrapped around her. "Jesse, how's it been? I didn't get to see you at all this last week."<p>

"I'm fine. Sorry about not seeing you, um, you got put into sophomore classes, right?"

Lennox nodded and scrubbed a hand over his face, "Apparently most of the classes I took back home were considered sophomore level here, so I'm still a freshmen but I have sophomore credits."

"That's cool. Um, this is Kendall," Jesse said leaning her head back on his shoulder.

Lennox put a hand out, Kendall took it disinterestedly and shook weakly. Lennox's face slacked in disapproval. "So, what are you doing these days?" he asked Jesse a smile taking over his face again.

"Nothing much. Last week I got Ashley Astor suspended."

"Who" Lennox asked a slight smile on his face.

Jesse waved her head dismissively, "Some stuck up bitch who was out to get me or something."

"Ah, I see. When'd you become such a badass?" he laughed playfully punching Jesse's arm.

Kendall cleared his throat, disengaged himself from Jesse and excused himself to the bathroom. Kendall wasn't usually the jealous type. Maybe it was just because this was Jesse and he actually felt something for her. Maybe it was because there was something between her and Josh that was so god damn obvious a blind man could see it.

Lennox moved closer once Kendall left, "Are you guys dating?"

"It's complicated. Not really, but we do spend most of our time together and we have kissed an stuff..."

"Oh, I get it. Like friends with benefits?"

"Sorta, Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering if you were maybe still up for the dinner I offered."

Jesse smiled and nodded, "Sure, but only as friends. It won't be a date."

"Oh no, no. Just as friends. So we can catch up and stuff."

"Alright, when do you want to have dinner?"

Lennox opened his phone and checked his calendar, "Hmm, let's see. I'm only free between now and the rest of the year, soo…."

Jesse smacked Lennox's arm, "You aren't funny."

He laughed, "How's tomorrow sound?"

"Great."

* * *

><p>18th Part<p>

**DOES ANYONE WANT TO RECORD A READING OF THIS STORY INTO A PODFIC?**

**Let me know if you are interested, leave me a PM or a review telling me if you are interested. I'm looking for someone who speaks clearly when reading and does not stumble at all or minimally. Boy or Girls are welcome. If there is more than one person interested I will hold auditions, in which I will have you record yourself reading one chapter and sending it to me.**

Reviews are great! Love all of them!

**You guys left me a billion reviews last time! Sorry I didn't update the reviewer list this time, busy.**

Leave Your reviews in the section BELOW

VVVV


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, yall. I know I haven't updated this in a VERY long time and I'm going to update it now. I recently read a fic that was actually a Kames fic and I got this wild hair and decided, "hey, why not giving a shot at one of your old fics?" So I did, and I hope you all like this. Again, I know it's been forever.

You may want to go back and read the last chapter again, or maybe a few chapters again. I know I had to.

Warning: OOC (Out of Character) Characters.

Once again, this is a fan fiction, it is Fiction, none of this happened and this was written purely for enjoyment. If you don't like this, you don't have to read it. Reviews are welcome, anon is enabled, don't be shy.

Your input would be great, let me know what you think.

Thank you so much.

Josh arrived to pick up Jesse at 5:30pm the next day. Jesse stressed to her parents time and time again that this was not a date and Josh was only her friend. Of course they asked about Kendall and if she was till just 'friends' with him and she would tell them, "Yeah, I am." Her parents knew Josh however, and would let her go out with him as friends, because he wasn't just some strange boy.

"Jesse, Josh is here!" Mrs. Chrishund announced from the front door.

Jesse jogged up the stairs from her bedroom, having been ready more than half an hour before hand. She didn't dress up for the occasion. Why should she? It was not a date. She just wore casual jeans and a tee with sneakers. No big deal.

"Hey, you ready?" Josh asked for the sake of making conversation, although Jesse was obviously ready.

"Where are you two going?" Mrs. Chrishund asked looking over her daughter's attire covertly.

"Olive Garden," Josh said as Jesse moved past her mother and stepped out onto the porch signaling that they should really get going and cut the chatter. Josh looked to her and then back at her mother, "We…should get going, don't want to be out to late."

That did the trick, her mother's expression changed entirely. "Oh, well, alright. Have fun, I guess."

"Bye, Mrs. Chrishund."

Jesse forced a smile and a curt wave, "Later, Mom."

The restaurant was beautiful. It was as if they had just stepped into an Italian garden. There were hanging wide leaf plants and marble floors and stone walls. Everything looked warm and inviting and there was mouth watering aroma of baking bread wafting through out the entire space. Jesse looked to Josh with a worried expression, "This is really nice, are you sure you can afford this?"

Josh smiled, "Yeah, my Mom works here on Tuesdays and Thursdays as a waitress. I get a discount since she works tonight."

"Hi, welcome to Olive Garden. Just the two of you tonight?" the server asked in an overly bubbly tone of voice. Josh nodded and she showed them to a table beside the windows. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Just water," Jesse said.

"Water is fine," Josh said as well.

"I've never been her before," Jesse admitted, lifting her menu and scanning over the various Italian dishes offered. "What's good?"

"Everything is good. But I recommend the fettuccine alfredo with shrimp, or chicken if you don't like shrimp. Oh, and we get salad and bread sticks before the meal."

Jesse smiled and nodded. Alfredo sounded good and safe. It was something she was familiar with.

Their water came, followed by salad and breadsticks like Josh had said. The salad was dressed with some sort of Italian and Caesar dressing mixed together and the was a handful of vegetables in the bowl as well. Jesse thought the salad was so good she might never stop eating it, that was until their food came. Josh had ordered some kind of pasta with red sauce and sausage, she of course ordered the alfredo with chicken.

"So, how has things been living here?" Josh asked half way through the meal.

"Good I guess. I kind of got mixed up with the wrong crowd when I first started school. But it's okay now. I'm happy."

"That's good. What do you mean wrong crowd? Like, drugs and stuff, or something worse?"

Jesse laughed, "Well, I guess Ashley could be worse than drugs, depending on how you look at things. But, no, not drugs. I tried to be friends with some 'popular' girls and it didn't work out. I guess the only good thing was that I met Kendall because of them."

"Isn't Kendall older than you?" Josh stabbed at a piece of his circular pasta and gave Jesse a concerned look.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. He's not just using me or something. Yeah, he's older, but not much older. He's a junior."

"Oh, so he's what, like, 17?"

"Yeah. Just don't assume things, okay?"

"No, I'm not."

Jesse set her fork down and wiped her mouth, "Yeah, you are Josh. I can see it written all across your face. You think he's bad news or something. Newsflash, he's not that much older than me and he's a nice guy. Hell, you're 16."

"Jesse, I don't think that because he's older he's taking advantage of you. I mean, I think maybe he's a little rough around the edges is all."

"See? You are judging him and you don't even know him. Josh, I really like him but our 'relationship' is complicated because my parents found him sleeping over a few nights ago."

Josh finished off his last bite and took a drink of water before speaking, "Slept over?"

Jesse pulled at her ponytail, "Not like that! He needed a place to stay because he got locked out and his parents wouldn't be home because his dad was at the hospital. Stop making everything I say sound really bad, you sound like my mother!"

Josh's eyes went wide as Jesse tone increased, "Jesse, calm down. You're being really loud."

Jesse pushed her chair back and said, "I need some air," before walking out of the restaurant leaving Josh to sit there alone looking kind of like an asshole or something.

Josh flagged the waitress down and paid for their meal, leaving a generous tip and hurrying outside to find Jesse. She wasn't outside. The car was still there and she wasn't inside it. Josh searched around the building and asked a few employees standing outside on their break if they'd seen her.

"I saw a girl like that getting on the bus a minute ago."

Josh growled under his breath, mentally kicking himself. He got into his car and pulled out his phone to text Jesse.

To Jesse:

Where r u?

A minute later his phone vibrated and he looked down at it.

From Jesse:

Bus

To Jesse:

Y did u leave? I could have taken u home.

From Jesse:

See u at school

To Jesse:

Come on. Don't ignore me.

Josh started the car and headed for his house. He was pissed Jesse was ignoring him and he felt like a complete ass for letting her leave the way she did. He was acting like a child and he knew it. Once he was home he sent another message to her.

To Jesse:

Plz answer ur phone

When a reply never came, he sent two more texts to her.

To Jesse:

Did u get home ok?

To Jesse:

Jesse? Did u get home ok? Plz answer.

Ten minutes after the his last text he got one back finally. Accept, it obviously wasn't Jesse sending it.

From Jesse:

She's fine. Leave her alone. She'll see you at school.

Josh didn't know who sent the text, but immediately assumed it was Kendall. Though eh shouldn't have, because it very well could have been her mother or father sending it. He tossed his phone across his bed and flopped back. Nothing seemed to be going his way tonight.

Anon is enabled. Feel free to review. I cannot promise that I will update this regularly.


End file.
